In My Arms, Forever You'll Be Strange
by hecate's apprentice
Summary: What would have happened if Hermione found Draco in the Astronomy Tower the night of Ron's big Quidditch win? Could a relationship between them change Draco's fate and the course of the Second Wizarding War?
1. Strange

**A/N: Hey everyone, I re-edited this story to post on HPFF, but I figured why should I not post it on my first home :). To those of you who have been faithful readers, I hope to be back within the next 2 months. I'm working on a novel-length HP story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please check out the song. It was featured on the **_**Almost Alice **_**soundtrack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful world J. K. Rowling created or "Strange" by Tokio Hotel, feat. Kerli.**

_A freak of nature_

_Stuck in reality_

_I don't fit the picture_

_I'm not what you want me to be – sorry_

**Draco's POV**

The cold air drifting through the Astronomy Tower snapped at me as it sent shivers down my spine. Even the air seemed to scold me for being a coward. The weight of my task loomed down on me, and the sobs I had been controlling for weeks came rushing out. I couldn't breathe. The mere thought of the monumental task I had been assigned crushed every shaky breath. The reality of my situation was that I couldn't fail. I couldn't. I wanted to live, and for a boy who had been given everything, life seemed the most mundane of things to keep from me.

"Why did He choose me?" I called into the dark wintry sky. My question died among the bitter winds whipping around the castle.

I wasn't a cold, heartless killer like that possessed beast Grayback or even nutters like Aunt Bella. In a sect of freaks, I was the one left to feel out of place and strange, but this reality wasn't about to change anytime soon.

Our situation was set. Father was locked away in Azkaban while Mother was forced to endure the cruelties of those lunatics by herself. We were all going to die if I didn't complete my tasks for the Dark Lord. I pulled back the sleeve of my jacket to reveal the ugly stain now polluting my inner wrist. My stomach rolled at the sight, forcing me to slide the fabric back over it quickly.

Father had been proud of me for taking the Dark Mark, but I had watched Mother cry silent tears when He branded me. Pureblood beliefs had been whispered in my ear since I was a child that I had wholeheartedly believed without any question. As a child, I never had reason to doubt that those not born from Wizarding families didn't deserve magic, but I had never truly believed that they deserved to die for it.

Was I better because I was a Pureblood?

Certainly.

Did Mudbloods deserve to die because they weren't?

No.

It shamed me to think that my father believed the Dark Lord's bullshit so willingly. A Wizarding bigot through and through. He might be proud of me for following in his footsteps, continuing the Malfoy hatred into the next age, but after so many years filled with violence, disgust, and anger, I was sick of it. I just didn't want that kind of life for myself. I wasn't a Death Eater, and it wasn't who I wanted to be.

_Under the radar_

_Out of the system_

_Caught in the spotlight_

_That's my existence_

Pounding my fists against the cold stone, I tried to figure out how I gotten into this situation. I had avoided the Death Eaters and their dealings all my life, but suddenly, with the arrest of Father, I was their prime target. No longer was I able to hide in the shadows. Someone had thrown me into their spotlight, and I knew exactly who the guilty bastard was.

It was all Saint Potter's fault. The bloody Chosen One. He and his stupid friends weren't supposed to fight back. If they would've just given up, Father could have retrieved the prophecy, and I might still be safe.

Now, I existed in the fragile balance of needing to be inconspicuous to everyone including the knowing, watchful eyes of Dumbledore but at the same time feeling a spotlight beaming directly at me. It was a hellish existence I wasn't prepared for.

I had no choice. I was trapped in a reality I wanted nothing to do with, and there was no way I could escape. I needed to protect my family because nothing else mattered without them. Despite the fact that everyone thought I was some sadistic bastard, I cared more about my family than they could ever imagine. Right now, they were all I had, and that wasn't much.

Friends were a foreign concept for me. Sure, I had a couple of mates, but I wouldn't label them as friends. I couldn't confide my secret to Blaise or Pansy, any of the Slytherin lot. I was on my own to carry the weight of this burden.

_You want me to change_

_But all I feel is_

_Strange, strange_

_In your perfect world_

_So strange, strange_

_I feel so absurd in this life_

_Don't come closer_

_In my arms forever you'll be_

_Strange, strange_

I leaned further out over the window. The base of the castle was invisible, hidden by foggy, snow-riddled clouds. The unclear abyss looked so peaceful, and I found myself edging further out towards it. It would seem Fate had different plans in mind for me, and I suddenly heard a new round of sobbing. This new sobber was hurrying up the stairs at a quick, frantic pace, and I had just enough time to stow myself away in a darkened corner before whoever it was burst into the room. I carefully pulled my wand out, training it on the intruder. I felt a smirk widen on my face as a slender Gryffindor stumbled into the moonlight, her hands covering her face. She was still wearing her House colors from the Quidditch match earlier that afternoon. She would make for an easy target. Surely, a good dose of torture would cheer me up.

The pettiness of possible bullying still refused to chase away my misery. Instead, it resigned me deeper into my self-pity. It figures. She had spent her afternoon being normal, and I had spent mine working on that stupid Vanishing Cabinet. She moved towards the window, standing in the same place I had occupied only moments ago. Letting out another heavy sob, she turned and slid to the floor. Finally, I saw her face.

Granger.

Of course, the Mudblood would come to ruin my self-pitying. Even when she didn't try, she had be a Gryfindor savior, just like the Scarhead she was friends with. At least, it would be easier to kick her when she was down, but something stirred inside me, resenting the thought. Her sorrow was insignificant compared to what I was going through. She lived in her perfect little world where Voldemort was only a distant nightmare, not even close to the hell that I was living in.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" I asked venomously from the shadows, almost afraid to reveal myself.

Her head snapped in my direction, revealing murderous, tear-stained eyes. "Go away, Malfoy. You arrogant prat. I don't need your help feeling sorry for myself," she retorted.

I could feel her anger rippling across each word, and it only offered a better challenge. Maybe, making her feel even worse just might help. It was worth a go.

"Oh but you do. Crying over Weasel-bee or Saint Potter this time?" I challenged.

Whether she realized it or not, her growing affection for the bumbling Gryffindor idiots hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of Hogwarts, especially a gossiping lot like the Slytherins.

"Not your problem." She didn't look at me, but with a wave of her wand, yellow birds appeared out of nowhere chirping and hovering around her head.

"See, that's where you're wrong. It's exceedingly difficult to torture you for unrequited love if I don't know which wanker to insult."

I remained hidden in shadow, not too keen on the idea of her hitting me with whatever curse she had in mind, and when her eyes once more turned violent, it confirmed my theory. "Oppugno," she chanted, pointing the wand in my direction.

The yellow birds went diving fast at my head, but I was able to easily avoid them as they crashed and dissipated into the wooden shafts lining the walls of the Astronomy Tower. Finally, I stepped out of hiding into a beam of moonlight.

Her eyes slowly roved my appearance, like she was checking off and inspecting ingredients for her next Potions assignment. I watched as she noted my all black suit complete with the Slytherin tie, but the Mudblood was more observant than anyone gave her credit for. Her teary brown eyes grasped the details few seemed to pay attention to. She noticed the jeweled tie clip that Mother had given me on behalf of my father, my Father's ring too big for my finger, and my own red-rimmed eyes.

"You've changed," she commented with a lingering taste of almost sympathy.

Little did she know, her simple assessment spoke volumes.

_If you want to fix me_

_Push me into your fantasy_

_If you try to get me_

_Sell me your personality_

**Hermione's POV**

The high and mighty Pureblood himself stood in front of me. The same boy who had insulted my Muggle-born birth at every turn, the very same that bullied and tortured anyone he deemed unworthy of life. Despite all the cruelty I knew he was capable of, I felt myself overwhelmed with sympathy for my tormentor of the past five years. He truly looked like the shell of the Draco I had once loathed. Now, he was almost pitiable. Deep bags from apparent lack of sleep resided beneath his cold, gray eyes, but his eyes were sad and glistened from freshly fallen tears. The detestable Malfoy I knew never cried. He lived to see me cry, and for the past two years I had done a bang up job of avoiding that from happening.

"Answer my question, Mudblood," he demanded, calling me that filthy slur, taunting me to fight him. I picked myself up off the floor, straightening my back, begging for some of that Gryffindor courage to return.

"Answer mine," I returned, refusing to back down. The hateful prat simply walked over to me, focusing on the mountains beyond the open window, his wand hanging useless in his hand.

"Because, Granger, that's why."

His body seemed to be unable to bear his own weight as he slouched deeply against the window, needing to lean on his elbows for support. As I turned my body to stare out the window, I found myself noticing how easily he towered over me. His height surprised me, and I felt at the disadvantage. I never felt short around Ron or Harry, so Malfoy must tower over them. With the thought of Ron, I tried to fight back the sob but failed miserably. His quicksilver eyes immediately focused in on me. Desperately, I tried to back away from the window, but his hand clamped down gently on my arm, turning me to face him.

"It was one of them, wasn't it?" His eyes danced with glee but there was something else. I couldn't say for sure, but I would almost swear by Godric it was anger. It brought down my walls enough for me to not think about how I should answer.

"Ron. He was snogging that…that…"

"Slag?" He offered with a smirk.

"I was going to say tart, but slag is more appropriate. I just couldn't take it. Harry found me crying in a stairway, and I was starting to feel better when Ron and that slag, Lavender, came in." I gulped, attempting to calm my breathing.

The words continue to come rushing out in my anger, "He acted like everything was fine. Bloody Hell! I've loved him for four years, and the idiot doesn't have the slightest idea of it."

Draco regarded my confession momentarily. He didn't start in on his taunts, shocking me thoroughly. Pondering only for a moment, he replied calmly, "Seems he was trying to have his cake and eat it, too. Maybe you need to stop trying to fit into this fantasy of yours."

"I'm not. Maybe that's you. Trying to fulfill the Malfoy stereotype, right?" I threw back bitterly, ripping my arm from his grasp.

"Don't even begin to think you know who I am," he threatened.

"I don't know why I even bothered. Weasel's a git anyway. If you want to wait around for him to realize you exist, be my guest. I have bigger problems to deal with than your abhorrent love life, or lack thereof," he taunted, returning his gaze to the wintry landscape.

"Why are you always like this? Do you have to be this arrogant, self-centered arse? Your cruelty is an infectious disease that you make sure spreads to everyone you come in contact with. Do you think I used to be this angry? Since I met you First Year, I've become someone who traded cruelty with her tormentor because I had to if I wanted to make it through a bloody day. Keep your personality, Malfoy. I don't want it," I thundered, knowing I was starting a fight I didn't know if I could win.

_You try to lift me_

_I don't get better_

_What's making you happy_

_Is making me sadder_

"So I'm responsible for you developing a backbone? Well, I will take great pleasure in that. Now why don't you go use it to tell Weasel where to go." He threw his comment back at me, not even bothering to see if it affected me.

"I did," I mumbled, quickly turning my eyes downward in hopes of avoiding his gaze.

His light gray eyes now held amusement as they looked at me. "What?"

"I sent those incorrigible birds at him, too. He barely avoided them," I admitted sheepishly, deciding to focus on the aged cracks in the floor rather than the searing stare of the Slytherin Prince in front of me.

"You should've hexed him," he teased with a cold, throaty laugh.

That did it. I drew out my wand and charged over, pointing it at his throat as I had done in our Third Year.

"I already told you. I don't want to be like you, Malfoy!" I shouted bitterly.

He looked at me calmly, not registering fear. His eyes betrayed no emotion. It was like looking at the glassy lifeless eyes of a china doll. I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something had profoundly changed him and not for the good.

"But you do." He stepped closer, letting my wand press tighter against his throat.

My wand seemed to tremble against his neck. The part of me that wanted revenge held my hand firm, but the side that felt pity for him was desperately screaming for me to stop. His eyes burned with hatred when I began to move my hand away. He suddenly stepped forward, jamming the wand back into place.

"Go ahead. Hex me, curse me, kill me for all I care. Better you than Him." His words rang in my ear, the words of someone who had simply just given up, but what frightened me more was Harry must be right. Draco had joined the Death Eaters.

"Why did you do it?" I questioned, dropping my wand from his throat.

He chuckled lightly at the prospect of his own death as he answered, "Join or die as they say."

"I'm so sorry, Draco."

His face blazed with rage at my pity. I should have known better than to think Malfoy would ever accept someone's sympathy.

"Look, I don't need you or the rest of your lot feeling sorry for me. He chose me, so you and the rest of the Potter Fan Club can go back to stalking someone else," he ordered.

I felt stunned that he had noticed our suspicions. I thought Harry had been careful not to test Draco, but I guess I was wrong. Draco's eyes were murderous when he looked at me.

"Yes, Granger, I'm not stupid. I do pay attention, so be sure to tell Potter that if I catch him following me one more time, it will be his last." His voice was angry and violent as he turned to storm out of the room, but it seemed to be a well-staged act. The past few minutes had shown the cracks in his mask, and I could tell he was almost relieved that someone finally knew his burden.

"Draco, you need to go to the Headmaster." My voice was shaky, but Dumbledore was the only person who could save him.

"Don't you understand? I can't. He's in my head." He brushed back his sleeve, revealing the squirming black Dark Mark. I shuddered at the sight of the hideous stain.

_In your golden cage_

_All I feel is strange_

_Strange_

_In your perfect world_

_So strange, strange_

_I feel so absurd in this life_

_Don't come closer_

_In my arms forever you'll be_

_Strange, strange_

_Like me!_

**Draco's POV**

I saw the look on her face and felt the inward shame I had been carrying tumble down on top of me. I expected her to run, desperate to tell Potter my little secret, but she didn't waver. She just looked at me with determined eyes.

"There must be a way to save you." Her words were resolute and unflinching.

I stared at her, unable to speak. I had tormented her for so many years, and after a few minutes, she was willing to help me fix my mistakes. That was an act of trust I had never been accustomed to. The beliefs of never trusting anyone and love being a sign of weakness were boldly tattooed across my conscious, but the relief of sharing my burden was too tempting for my weary mind to resist.

"This isn't something you can just find in one of your books, Granger," I commented. "Welcome to my personal hell. I can't escape this ever. This will always be here. Always. To remind me of my stupid beliefs."

She regarded me calmly, waiting for me to finish my tirade. I took a deep breath, steadying myself before I continued.

"I spend all my time, trying to keep Him out of my head, but I'm so tired. I'm so tired of fighting for this cause I don't believe in, but if I don't, he won't just kill me. Do you know how it feels to have the lives of everyone you care about held over your head?" I confessed, falling to my knees in front of her.

Granger finally had her tormentor at her feet. I waited for whatever cruelty she had in store for me, but it never came.

She knelt down next to me, her chocolate eyes staring into mine. Unexpectedly, her arms wrapped around me. The evil lurking beneath my skin wanted to hiss in revulsion at the thought of a Mudblood touching me, but I needed the human contact too much. I desperately clung to her, feeling protected by that damned goodness of hers. She gently pushed my hair out of my face. Her hands were so warm and soft on my frozen skin, and despite everything between us, her touch was gentle and tender.

"How can you even stand to touch me? I'm a monster," I questioned harshly, stumbling out of her hold only to fall on my back.

"Because you're human. You're flesh and blood, and regardless of what you might think, you weren't deprived of that humanity just because you joined the Death Eaters. You listened to me complain about my pathetic schoolgirl crush when you have demons running around in your head. You're not evil, Draco," she insisted, picking herself off the ground. She held out her small hand to me, but I refused.

I defended my earlier actions, "How do you know I wasn't going to use what you said against you?"

"Then why haven't you?"

She didn't wait for my answer. This time she grabbed my hand in hers, trying to drag me to my feet. I couldn't convince myself to answer her.

"Harry has thought you were a Death Eater this entire time, but I didn't. I knew that even though you had tortured me all these years that you weren't really evil. Were you a cruel, vile cockroach most of the time? Yes, but I didn't think you wanted to be like that. It's rather obvious that you simply want to fulfill people's expectations of you and your family. To be a Death Eater isn't what you want, is it?" Her voice was so insistent but shaky by nerves. Was she pleading with me or the devil inside?

"No," I answered determinedly, grasping her hand for strength.

She was so small in stature, fragile even, but she was strong. In my own way, I had envied her all these years for that. No matter how many times I tore her down, she stood back up. She had strength and courage that I wished I possessed even a fraction of. I looked at her eyes again, noticing her eyes seemed to burn with such fierce determination. As I glanced at her face, I noticed her cheeks were still wet from her earlier tears. Slowly, I moved my hand up to her face and gently wiped them away with my thumb.

"You are one strange girl, Granger," I teased, proceeding to clean her other cheek.

"Same to you, Malfoy," she responded, her mouth pulling into a smile against my thumb.

I had never seen her smile because of me, and I wanted nothing more than to keep it. Desperately, I felt the need to kiss her, but I couldn't answer why. To thank her? To show her what she was missing with Weasel? To fulfill my own selfish needs? Whatever the reason I felt my head bending towards hers as her eyes closed lazily. Her body leaned into mine as my free arm snaked around her waist balancing her. Cupping her cheek, I brushed my lips gently against hers. I expected her to revolt to my action, but she didn't break apart from the touch. Her hands gingerly wrapped around my neck, pulling me to her and cautiously kissing me back.

"Hermione?"

The voice came from the stairwell. It sounded like Weasel-bee, and I knew I should let go before he saw us. There was nothing really between her and I. Commiserating over our own sorrows had stirred something in us, but it wasn't a lasting kind of feeling. Still, she wouldn't let go. She seemed to need me as much as I needed her. Even as I heard his footsteps coming up the stairwell, I couldn't bring myself to let go. I just kept thinking, _"You've had her for five years and never knew how amazing she is, you idiot."_

"Malfoy. Get off her, you bloody wanker," Weasley screamed violently. His hands suddenly ripped us apart.

I turned to face him, wand pointed and ready, but Hermione stopped me, placing her hand on my chest over top my heart. Her eyes comforted me, allowing me to relax.

"Ron, this is not your problem. Get back to Lavender. You have no business with either Malfoy or I. I swear to Merlin, if you say anything to me, I will make sure there is nothing for her to snog," she commanded, pointing her own withdrawn wand at him.

He looked at her with angry, hurtful eyes but turned and left. I had expected him to explode in typical Weasley fashion, but he had backed down. Surpisingly, Granger didn't break down in a pile of tears. She practically beamed with pride for finally telling him off.

"Thanks, Draco. I'm sure that will have him right pissed for a long while." She smiled at me, stuffing her wand back into her pocket.

"Don't mention it, Granger. Seriously, don't mention it. I do have a reputation to uphold, but thanks for everything," I said almost cheerfully as I headed towards the same stairs.

"Draco, wait," she called.

I turned to face her and was taken aback when she kissed me gently on the cheek. She spoke slowly, deliberating over her words, "I won't tell Harry what you told me, but if you need someone, you know how to find me."

I smirked, finding her offer almost ridiculous. I would love nothing more than to take her up on it, but I couldn't risk her knowing more than she already did or any of the Slytherins finding out about her. Returning her kiss with one on her lips, I departed from the Astronomy Tower back to the Dungeons without another word.

_In my dreams together we'll be_

_Strange_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. The characters may have been a little OOC, but I needed to get that song out of my system and Draco and Hermione seemed to be the perfect fit. Please review if you enjoyed it or have any comments**

**Thanks y'all,**

**hecate's apprentice**


	2. Naked

**A/N: T thank everyone who reviewed. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I know I didn't get a chance to reply to everyone's reviews which I am so deeply sorry about, but believe me when I say I appreciate all the love y'all have shown me. I hadn't originally planned on making a sequel but apparently these two decided differently, and now it appears like they're going to get an entire story. I'm trying my best to stick to being in-character as much as possible, but if it ever seems like I've gotten off the beaten path, be sure to give me some constructive criticism and let me know. Now enough with my rambling, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world that J.K. Rowling has created, but if I did, you know Draco and Hermione would be together. Neither do I own the copyright to "Naked" by Dev feat. Enrique Iglesias. Rights belong to the respective people.**

_You got a girl  
>That doesn't look a thing like me<br>The girl, your mother always said it would be  
>So, you could say that, you could say that<br>I'm hopeless_

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Students of Hogwarts, may I have your attention this morning."

Dumbledore's familiar voice sounded over the din of the crowded Great Hall. My eyes immediately turned to the front to see him standing before the podium as the owl's wings outstretched. His dark velvet robes shimmered in the morning sunlight streaming through the enchanted ceiling. I tried to remain focused on the Headmaster, but before I could stop myself, my gaze slid over to the Slytherin table, scanning for those steel-gray eyes. His met mine for the flicker of a second before I hesitantly turned back to Dumbledore.

"It has been decided that Hogwarts will hold a Halloween Masquerade Ball. All students are allowed to attend. As it is a Masquerade, masks are required but creativity is encouraged. The Ball shall occur in two weeks' time…"

My brain seemed to drift off after the start of his announcement, and the chatter only grew increasingly louder in the room as plans began to be made for the Ball. Every girl began furtively looking around the room for their prospective dates while each guy began gulping nervously at the idea of having to ask any one of them to go.

I groaned when I heard Lavender's grating voice sounding from across the Gryffindor table. "Won-Won, it'll be so lovely won't it?"

He didn't even answer before they began snogging senselessly, inducing an urge for me to vomit. Ron had made a point of avoiding me since he saw Malfoy kiss me weeks ago, and for once, I was thankful to be free from the redheaded git for such a prolonged period of time. I didn't want to explain and more importantly I didn't want to forgive him for Lavender. I groaned and pushed my plate away from me and stood up to head to my next class earlier than usual. Harry cast a distressed look my way, but I just shrugged silently urging him to stay put.

I walked out of the Great Hall into the empty corridor, and with a turn to the right, I began my plunge into the Slytherin dungeons for Potions with Slughorn. I hadn't made it but a few yards from the stairs before I slumped against the wall falling to the floor and pulling my knees tight to my chest. Merlin, I was so confused. I had been in love with Ron for years, but something had changed and wasn't just Lavender's fault. I touched my lips tentatively as if I could still feel the soft pressure of Malfoy's lips against mine. Shaking my head, I tried to remove the imprint of the memory from my mind. This was Draco Malfoy. He wasn't this tortured soul that needed saving. He was a pompous Pureblood Death Eater that wanted nothing more than to see Muggle-borns like me dead and buried, so why had he kissed me?

Letting my head fall against my knees, I let out a groan of frustration before picking myself up off the floor to continue my journey to my classroom. Not but a few metres from the classroom, I heard voices coming from a secluded alcove not far from the door.

"Drakey, we will have to match for the Ball. I want every girl to know you're mine," Pansy's sickly sweet voice insinuated.

Hurriedly, I picked up my pace hopeful that if I walked fast enough I wouldn't see them. Unfortunately, my wish didn't come true. I caught sight of Pansy and Malfoy tucked in tight to the stone corner. Pansy's leg was raised seductively high to his hip revealing her pale skin. I gulped nervously trying to keep my eyes turned back down to the ground, but his eyes caught mine the second time in one morning. He didn't smirk back as I would've expected, instead they looked apologetic, very un-Malfoy-like. It didn't matter what it looked like he was saying. Pansy Parkinson was the type of girl Pureblood boys loved, and he was no exception. I was foolish for letting him get under my skin and for thinking he was even intrigued by me. The bad boy never falls for a bookworm like me.

_But that ain't the girl  
>That ain't the girl I want you to be<br>The girl that keeps up  
>And I see in my dreams<br>So, you could say that, you could say that  
>I love her<em>

_**Draco's POV**_

Her eyes looked agonized, and it made me want to reach out for her, but the Dark Mark on my arm stung and burned at the thought. Lately, it had been acting as a painful reminder every time I thought about her, a devious distracter to emphasize to me that I couldn't have her and if I tried there would be painful consequences. The pain only made me want to defy it more, especially since she had kept to her word and hadn't violated my foolish trust. How she had resisted telling St. Potter and Weaselbee about my joining the Death Eaters was beyond me. A sudden burst of pain from my neck triggered my attention back to Pansy. Her pearly teeth glinted dangerously in the dim light of the dungeons. She regarded with me a confident smirk, proud to have attention returned to her. She had been acting like a regular slag lately since she had caught me staring at the Gryffindor table one morning. Her leg was beginning to wrap around my waist like a treacherous snake trying to strangle me into submission. With an abrupt push, I shoved her away from me, her back slamming against the rough stone wall. She let out a small yelp, and a minute portion of me regretted it but simultaneously hoped she got the message.

My voice was venomous as I scolded her for her assumptions. "Parkinson, I'm not going to the Ball with you. And I will never be yours understand that."

She started to protest, but I escaped from the alcove she had cornered me in as fast as possible. I stalked towards the Potions classroom, the usual swagger falling into place. I tried to hide my overwhelming tiredness with my pompous attitude. Advanced Potions had become an exercise in futility, and the only one who seemed to succeed in that class was damn Scarhead, even Granger couldn't surpass him. I opened the door proudly and slunk to my usual bench, but all my confidence fell away when I realized she was the only other one in the room with me. I hadn't been alone with her since that night in the Astronomy Tower. I still didn't quite understand what happened between us, but I just couldn't seem to get her out of my head. Lately, she had taken to invading my dreams. No matter what happened in the dream whether I was being tortured or killed or even watching my family die right before my eyes she always managed to be the one that saved me. The peace she had brought me that night had restored some of my sanity but to go to her again wouldn't just be dangerous for me it would be deadly for her.

Thankfully, Slughorn emerged from his office before I did something stupid like try to talk to her. He looked slightly flustered by the sight of students early to his class but recovered quickly.

"Ah, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, so good to see you so eager to come to class. Would you be as kind as to help me prepare some of these ingredients for today's lesson?" he asked politely.

She responded eagerly and hopped up from her seat to make her way to the front of the poorly lit room, "Of course, Professor. What would you like me to do?"

"Could you please begin pulling the flowers off the monkshood? Wouldn't want any of our less knowledgeable students to get their hands on the leaves, hmm? Terribly toxic things those leaves are," he continued to bumble on about the properties of monkshood and its origin, his lecture falling on deaf ears.

I moved forwards slowly to join her at the table that was covered in the brilliantly colored flowers. She was concentrated on her task, her fingers working deftly to pluck the flowers from their stems. Each move was quick with purpose and too suddenly I remembered her hands in my hair, on my neck and tried to shake it from mind. I had never expected a Mudblood, let alone Granger of all people, to be this poisonous to my system. Focusing on the task in front of me, I set to work and began tossing the flowers in the same pile. Accidentally tossing a stem in the wrong pile, I reached forward to grab it as she placed a flower down, my hand falling across hers. A spark ripped through my body at the contact, and I withdrew my hand quickly as if I had been bitten. Granger's eyes met mine hesitantly, her mouth parting open slightly, and I felt myself leaning towards her slowly, the same compulsion I had experienced in the Astronomy Tower overtaking my restraint.

"Draco, care to explain to me why Pansy is throwing a fit about this Ball? She just cursed a First Year and got herself thrown into detention and 100 points taken from our House."

I heard Blaise call from the back of the classroom, thankful he wasn't close enough to see how near I was to Granger. Regaining my distance, I abandoned the purple flowers and returned to the back to sit with Blaise, scolding myself for letting her get under my skin. She was off limits and would only be a distraction from my task. If I spent all my time working on that damned Vanishing Cabinet, maybe I could get her out of my mind.

_So I don't care what they say  
>It's our life life life<br>We can dance if we want  
>Make it feel alright<br>Temperature's rising  
>I feel the fire<br>Tonight, it's just me and you_

_**2 weeks later…**_

_**Hermione's POV**_

I sat on my bed staring in awe at the dress Ginny had found for the Ball. She looked amazing in a one-shoulder royal blue silk gown with a tasteful bow on her shoulder, her dress reminiscent of a Greek goddess. The blue color emphasized the richness of her red hair and would surely have Harry tripping all over himself to impress her. She was putting finishing touches on her makeup as I pinned her hair up into a bun, letting a few strands hang loose down her back.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with Harry and me to the Ball. Don't you want to see the look on my stupid brother's face when you walk in the room looking as gorgeous as you did at the Yule Ball?" she pleaded, turning around to face me.

I smiled reassuringly at her as I handed her the matching blue silk mask that only covered her eyes and winged out at her temples. "I'll be fine, Ginny. I'd rather not watch them together."

I let her assume the "them" I was referring to was Ron and Lavender. Carefully, I tied the mask around her bun before turning her around to the mirror.

"Harry will not know what to do with himself," I reassured her as she blushed hopelessly. "I'm sure he's impatiently waiting for you downstairs."

Ginny quickly slid on her heels and rushed to the door, but she turned to me quickly before she left. "Thank you, Herm, for all your help. I do hope you change your mind. If your hair was a shade darker, no one would even know it was you."

She gave me a wink and disappeared out the door. Before I could ask her what she meant, there was a tapping at the window, and I looked out to see an owl waiting outside carrying a small pouch. Opening the window, the owl immediately flew in dropping the pouch on my bed and darted out just as quickly. I stood there confused for a moment before closing the window and taking a seat on the bed. The pouch was unsubstantially small, but as I reached into it, I realized that an Undetectable Extension charm had been placed on it. My fingers caught hold of silk and tulle, and as I pulled harder, an extravagant gown emerged with a note and matching mask pinned to the bodice. Grasping the black lace mask in my hands, I looked at the note carefully and recognized Harry's cramped handwriting. Of course, Harry and Ginny were conspiring against me. Again.

_Every Cinderella needs a gown. Enjoy tonight, Hermione._

_ Love, H & G_

Forgetting my prior decision not to go to the ball, I slid out of my jumper and jeans and into the gown. I moved over to the mirror and gasped in awe of it. A silk black corset embellished with gold threading winding across it molded to my torso and flared out at my hips as layers and layers of black tulle jetted from underneath. It was more magnificent than my dress from the Yule Ball, and I would have to thank Ginny and Harry for the gift. I reached for the black eyeliner Ginny had left abandoned by the mirror and set to work recreating what she had done, my eyes seeming more dark and mysterious. With that finished, I darted to my trunk praying I had some of the Sleekeazy's Potion left. Thankfully, it was waiting for me at the bottom of the trunk, and I set to work taming my hair into long manageable waves that fell down my back. Taking a look in the mirror, I realized that Ginny had been right about my hair. A little bit darker and no one would recognize me, so with a flick of my wand, I transformed it from my lighter brown to a dark rich mahogany color that seemed more fitting with dress. Adding the mask and borrowing a pair of black heels Ginny had discarded, I glanced at myself in the mirror. There was no way anyone would recognize me tonight.

0-0-0-0

_**Draco's POV**_

"Drake, I can't believe you won't go with Pansy. You're guaranteed a shag before the end of the night," Blaise prodded as he finished adjusting his dress robes.

I brought my hands up to the back of my neck reclining on my bed. "Parkinson's not my type. I'm not much into slags. Besides, I have more important things to do than her."

Blaise finished tying his white porcelain mask that covered the right half of his face, leaving the rest exposed. "Your loss, mate. Do I look dashing enough?"

"You could be dressed in your Quidditch robes, and she'd still think you look spectacular," I retorted, not even bothering to turn my gaze away from the stone ceiling of our dormitory.

As I awaited his response, I felt a soft thud on my stomach and looked down to see a black porcelain mask that covered from forehead to nose with accentuations of the cheekbones. "Well, if you change your mind and decide to be a cheery bloke, here's an extra mask that I didn't need."

I heard the door shut with a soft click, and my hand reached down to grab the mask. There was a chance she would be there. I needed to talk to her, but I couldn't explain why. Did I want to apologize for what she saw with Pansy and I? Did I need to insult her so she wouldn't get any ideas about my interest in Mudbloods? I growled in frustration, pulling myself off the bed and heading towards the drawer where I had stored my dress robes.

Removing my uniform shirt, I was glad no one was here to see the black stain that crawled over my inner arm. My reflection glared at me warning me that going was a mistake, but after two weeks of trying to ignore her by working on the cabinet, I hadn't made an ounce of progress. The Dark Lord was beginning to get impatient, and my failures at his tasks were making the agonizing pain he could pour through my mark increasingly worse. While revealing what I had to Granger had been imprudent, I felt relieved and more balanced. Every day I was growing more hopeless, and with that realization, I had made my decision to go and find her.

I finished getting ready quickly and casted a charm to darken my hair as I worked on my tie. Darkening my hair was a necessity because the last thing I needed was for any of the Slytherins to recognize me and destroy my plan. Tying the mask to my face, I watched with amusement as it molded perfectly to my face. It almost made me want to thank Blaise for the forethought, but he would already have an inflated ego due to Pansy and gratitude wasn't to my particular style. My reflection glared at me in the mirror and this time instead of dark and menacing it looked hopeful. I hurried quickly from the room and up to the Great Hall, praying I wasn't too late to catch her before she was snatched up by someone else

_Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up  
>Even with no make up<br>I don't want to fake it_

_**Hermione's POV**_

Feigning my best attempt at a Slytherin in hopes of some added confidence, I walked assertively down the last set of stairs. Music swelled and flowed into the hallways as the eerie gothic music played on. As I descended the final step, I saw a flash of black hair as he bounded up the stairs from the dungeon and hurried into the Great Hall. The black haired stranger turned his head back as he opened the door and caught a glimpse of me. His face was mostly covered by a black porcelain mask, but the mask failed to hide his eyes. His charcoal eyes strained to try and recognize who I was but seemed to change his mind and headed into the room not so much as holding the door open for me. Despite the black hair, the eyes were undoubtedly Malfoy's. I sighed loudly, reminding myself that this was why I shouldn't be worried about him. Malfoy was a rude, arrogant prat who was more than capable of taking care of himself.

I regained my composure and headed into the Great Hall only to be bombarded by the sheer sight of it. The House tables had disappeared to be replaced with round black marble tables that lined the edges of the room. The stone walls and floor gleamed gold with the help of some excellent Transfiguration, no doubt the handiwork of Professor McGonagall. The dark stormy night sky glared down at us as lightning flashed menacingly close. The room was lit with thousands of pitch black candles suspended around the room, lending an eerie feeling to the atmosphere. Dancing hypnotically to the music, couples were fashioned in ornate dresses and robes, their faces obscured by masks. Some were in simple masks similar to Ginny's but others were elaborate and covered the costumer's entire face. I watched as a purple butterfly masked blonde danced clumsily with a redhead in a ram mask complete with horns. I snickered at how preposterous Ron and Lavender looked and felt my mood soar a little higher. Feeling more secure, I wandered further into the room flitting between the tables enjoying the sight of the twirling couples until I was rudely shoved into one of the tables. My hands immediately went to smoothing out my gown and restoring myself.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, accepting blame for the couple having bumped into me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Wait, Hermione, is that you?" I recognized Ron's voice immediately and felt panic seep into my veins.

In a desperate attempt, I tried to disguise my voice, "No, sorry."

I quickly tried to disappear through the crowd in hopes of putting distance between us. I thought I had succeeded until I felt someone roughly grab at my shoulders. Spinning around on my heel, I was greeted by the redheaded ram looking borderline ferocious.

"What are you doing here? Looking for Malfoy?" he questioned angrily.

I turned away from him and attempted to walk away, but he latched onto my arm and dragged me onto the dance floor, successfully blocking my escape with the crowd of people.

My anger fueled my spurn. "It's none of your business if I were. Lavender's your date tonight. I'm sure she's missing your attention. Go back to her. I don't want you."

"How could you let him kiss you? He's a Death Eater. He doesn't give a shite about you. A Pureblood wanker like him wouldn't want anything to do with you," he scolded, pulling me closer.

His face was too close to mine, and I could smell the subtle scent of Firewhiskey. Well, that at least explained how he could tolerate being around Lavender, she drove him to drinking. I pulled my head as far away from him as possible, desperate for an escape from him.

His assumptions about me were making me vengeful, and I retorted bitterly, "The only Pureblood wanker I see here is you. Now let me go Ron."

"Why won't you listen to me? I'm trying to protect you for Merlin's sake," he roared, a few of the nearby couples turning to look at us.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and hoped it was the escape I had been praying for. A silky voice interrupted Ron's irate ranting.

"Excuse me, I believe you've stolen my date."

Quickly turning around, I was greeted by his gray eyes and disguised black hair, the black mask not hiding the sharpness of his features. I breathed a sigh of relief that once again he had saved me from my problems when there was no reason for him to do so.

Ron questioned the stranger's interruption. "Who are you? You look like a bloody Slytherin."

Malfoy didn't miss a beat and cunningly lied. "Dreadful House, I take that as an insult that you insinuate I belong to that lot of wizard bigots. I'm a Seventh Year in Ravenclaw for your knowledge. Hermione's in my Muggle Studies class if you must know. I heard her telling your sister that you had foolishly chosen to take someone else and decided that it was unacceptable that she not go. I think that's more than enough information for you."

He gently pulled me from Ron and easily twirled us away from the reddening ram. I breathed a sigh of relief as he steered us deep into the crush of dancers.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear.

_And you don't gotta doubt a second if I miss you  
>Everytime I'm with you<br>I feel naked_

_**Draco's POV**_

I thought I had caught sight of her when I had entered the Great Hall, but the darker hair had made me doubt whether it was her. When I saw her arguing with that beastly Weasley, I knew it was her. It had taken every ounce of my restraint not to curse him into the next century. I felt her calm almost instantly in my arms.

"Why did you help me?" she asked hesitantly.

I paused for a moment, searching for a believable reason. "I owed you. You saved my life in the Astronomy Tower."

Her eyes fell in disappointment. Merlin, I needed to make up my mind. One second I was so sure that I wanted to be selfish and accept the help she offered, and in the next, I was hesitant to put her through the hell of it. If I didn't decide, she would only assume I was making a game out of it and run, and as soon as I felt her pulling from my arms, I knew I was right. I pressed her tighter to me, fighting her flight, but she broke free, her will stronger than mine.

She replied unsurely. "I better go. I don't want to keep you from your real date."

I grabbed her hand, turning her back in my direction. "Please don't."

"I'm not some pawn in your game. I promised to keep your secret and I will. That's all that will be between us," she retorted willfully.

I watched her hand slip from mine as she began to weave quickly through the crowd towards the door. I groaned frustrated that I had failed to what I had come to do. She wasn't going to believe that I could be trusted because five previous years of experience had told her otherwise. Heated pain began to sear once again through my arm, but I did my best to ignore it and chased after her. I couldn't face the possibility of going to back to before and being absolutely alone and petrified of my future. Something about her made me a little more optimistic.

Thankfully, she met a wall of people near the door that stopped her retreat momentarily and gave me the time I needed to reach her again. I grasped her waist pulling her close to me again, her body responding to my touch unwilling to obey her mind.

"I'm not playing games with you, Granger. I wouldn't keep chasing after you if I were," I explained. "I need someone's help, and somehow I feel like you're the only one I can trust. Regardless of whether I want to admit it or not, I need you."

She brought her hurt eyes up to meet mine. "Why should I believe you?"

Breathing deeply, I answered her honestly. "Because I don't want to die. That much you can believe."

"Not enough," she answered defiantly.

_If I told you girl  
>Come and run away with me<br>Now will you throw it all away for me  
>I need to know that, need to know that<br>It's not over_

She was impatiently waiting for my challenge, but how did I ask her to turn her back on everything she had fought for to help me complete a task for the very people she wanted defeated?

"Please come with me," I begged, deciding what I needed to do.

Her chocolate eyes looked into mine silently ordering me not to make her regret it. I dragged her through the crowd that had blocked her way earlier. We hurried up the stairs and took my well-worn path to the Room of Requirement. If I was going to convince her to trust me, I needed time to talk to her alone without any interruptions. Nervously, she gripped my hand tighter, but I gave her a reassuring squeeze back. She had some semblance of trust in me at the moment, and that's all I needed. If anyone could figure out how to save me, it would be her. I breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar wall came into sight. I closed my eyes picturing the door and opened them to the sight of the wall transforming to reveal the Room.

"Why are we going to the Room of Requirement?" she questioned.

I turned to face her as I reached for the handle to open it to the forever cluttered lost and found of Hogwarts. "You wanted me to prove to you that I wasn't playing games. You told me to tell Dumbledore what's going on, but I don't have the same faith in him as you do. I do however trust you for whatever reason."

"Malfoy, you're worrying me. I don't understand you at all right now," she entreated.

"I believe that if I'm honest with you, you might be able to figure out how to save me," I clarified.

She looked at me with a determined expression. "My answer is still to tell Dumbledore. He can protect your family. He can protect you."

"He can't, Hermione. He'll be dead by the end of the school year," I admitted hastily, pulling her into the Room before someone overheard us.

Before I could drag her further in, she wrenched her hand from my grasp. "No, you have to be lying."

"I wish I was, but the Dark Lord has already ordered it," I confessed. "There's nothing you can do, Hermione."

Her eyes started to tear up, and her breathing became ragged. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I was the one ordered to kill him. No, if I told her she would run away and tell her stupid pals, and I couldn't lose her. The Dark Lord would know the moment Potter heard whatever she told him. He had no idea how vulnerable his mind was. I watched as she collapsed to the floor, the gauzy fabric of her dress billowing out around her. I dropped to my knees beside her and brought my hand to her cheek before pulling off the stupid mask that hid her eyes.

"Please help me. At least I can protect you. No matter what happens I will make sure you stay safe," I comforted, pulling her close to me.

"You just told me Dumbledore is going to be dead. Do you understand what will happen if he dies?" she pleaded, gasping for every breath.

Reaching forward, I clasped her hands tightly in mine and pleaded with her. "I know, Hermione. I know this whole damn world will fall to pieces, and I know it's selfish of me to keep this secret just to save my own hide."

When I looked into her eyes, there were filled with sympathy and pity and caused such feelings of disgust in me. "You're in a horrible situation. The meaning of good and evil, selfish and selfless have been blurred for quite some time."

"Don't do this out of pity. Don't treat me like some damn project to fix," I replied angrily and attempted to pull my hands from hers, but she clung to mine tightly.

"Draco."

She spoke my name like a prayer, the sound gentle and soft. I returned my gaze to hers, hopeful that she was agreeing to help me, to save me. I needed to know she would at least give us a chance.

_Cause you were the boy  
>Daddy told you to stay away from me<br>But you're nothing but a fantasy  
>I need to know that, need to know that<br>You'd be strong enough to believe in us_

_**Hermione's POV**_

"I want to save you, but we can't do this on our own. We might be the smartest wizard and witch of our age, but the Dark Lord can easily outsmart the both of us," I reasoned.

He spoke bitterly in response. "Telling Dumbledore will be of no use."

He hung his head in his hands as I gazed at him. Nothing made sense right now. Helplessness and confusion were threatening to overtake me. I knew the Headmaster was going to be killed, and I was being comforted by the one boy I hated most who happened to also be a Death Eater. What Ron had told me at the dance made sense. That I shouldn't trust Malfoy, but then again it didn't. I had gone to the dance to find him and succeeded, but now what did I do? Approaching it logically didn't seem possible. I couldn't concentrate with him this close. Everything just seemed unreal as if fantasy had become reality.

I hauled myself off the ground, finding it more difficult in these heels and heavy dress, and began to pace back and forth hoping movement would allow me to digest the information properly.

"Why can't you tell Dumbledore?" I probed, turning my eyes on him.

He picked himself up, dusting the dirt off his robes and removing his mask to run his hands through his still black hair. "There's a spy in your precious Order. Anything you tell Dumbledore will go through him back to the evil bastard."

I chuckled cynically at the preposterousness of our situation. "We know, and we also know who it is. We can fix this, Draco. It's not as impossible as you think it is."

He didn't answer me back. He just stared into my eyes, his gaze seeming to blaze more than I had ever seen before. The way I had never seen him look at another girl. The way I had never been looked at ever before. Not by Viktor and certainly not Ron. A look that said I was the only girl that existed and I was his and his alone. He reached forward his hands grasping the sides of my face. His gray eyes burned so hot that I was afraid I would combust if I returned his stare any longer. My breathing grew erratic, and I felt myself leaning towards him. His lips caught mine, his arms wrapping around my waist and drawing me tight against him. My knees felt wobbly, forcing my hands to his chest to steady myself. I felt myself falling into his kiss promising something in it that I didn't understand. I pushed away quickly reminding myself not to trust something I didn't fully understand.

"What are we doing? What is this?" I questioned, trying to regain my composure.

Now it seemed his turn to laugh. "I have absolutely no idea, Granger. Something about you makes me feel at peace and frankly less suicidal."

"I know this is a lot to ask, but it's my terms if you want me to talk to Dumbledore. I want to keep seeing you, but we need to keep this secret. It's honestly for your safety. If anyone knows you're connected to me, He will go after your parents and you. I was not joking when I said I would do anything to protect you," he entreated.

I looked at him unsurely. "I guess we're in this together, but if you do anything to make me rethink this, I will hex you to oblivion."

He smiled, his eyes flitting to my lips again. "I will gladly take oblivion, but we should consider getting back to the dance because it's way too dangerous just the two of us in here."

I looked around quickly half expecting some creature to pop out and attack us. He chuckled at my confusion and distress. "All those rumours about me aren't entirely untrue. I did actually earn that reputation."

I blushed furiously realizing the insinuation I had missed. "Well, I don't plan on finding out why you earned it anytime soon."

"Then, stop making me want you so bloody much," he breathed out, his voice husky and low.

My body shivered uncontrollably at the need in his voice. "Maybe we don't have to get back to the dance just yet."

A mischievous smile appeared on his face as he leaned into steal another kiss, his arms winding tightly around my waist. My eyes fell shut slowly, and a strange overwhelming sense of peace settling over me. I had no idea what disastrous trouble I was getting myself into, but I couldn't deny the overwhelming force pulling me to him. His lips trailed along my jaw to the crook where my neck flowed into my shoulder. My bare skin tingled from his touch. Stopping myself from falling into him once again, I pulled away from him abruptly.

"We really should go to Dumbledore. Tonight," I ordered.

"Tomorrow," he whispered before silencing me once again with his kiss.

_It's our life life life  
>We can dance if we want<br>Make it feel alright  
>Temperature's rising<br>I feel the fire  
>Tonight, it's just me and you<em>

**A/N: Thank y'all so much for reading. If you liked this chapter, please review. I promise to reply to each and every one and show all the gratitude and thanks I'm feeling.**


	3. What Have You Done

**A/N: Sorry, it's taken so long to update, but school definitely got in the way. All of your phenomenal reviews and those of you who have favorited and put this story on alert really kept me going. For this chapter, I blended the book and the movie as I didn't like one version better than the other, but I'm hoping it turned out well is definitely not my favorite chapter, but I promise the next one is much more everyone's cup of tea. **

**Huge thanks goes to Horses and Vampires, my superbly amazing beta. My stories would be nothing without her help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation feat. Keith Caputo. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
>Understand that I need to<br>Wish that I had other choices  
>than to harm the one I love<em>

**Hermione's POV**

"_I wish things were different," he whispered quietly, his breath tickling the back of my neck._

_I sighed uneasily, knowing the inevitable second-guessing was soon to follow. "We can't change the past. If we're happy now, that's all that should matter."_

_Curling myself against him, I felt his arms wrap tightly around me, all the time fighting to allow himself near me. The Halloween Masquerade had given us the chance to be together, and I was glad we had taken it. Life was easier. The difficulties and trials were clear and visible. It wasn't a guessing game. I knew that my blood would always be a stumbling block for him, and his forced allegiance to Voldemort would always be mine. Yet, the problems were definite._

"_You should be getting back to the rest of the Gryffindorks," he teased, a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth._

_I countered his taunt, bringing my lips closer to his before backing away, "We're Gryffindors. It would do you well to remember that since you enjoy one's company so frequently."_

_He merely ruffled my hair in response. I grimaced knowing the havoc he had created for my already willful mane. Nearly growling at him, I rose off of the floor and headed towards the stairs, expecting him to come chasing after me as he always did, but I didn't feel his arms wrap around my waist. Instead, I heard a guttural moan and turned around quickly to see him writhing on the floor. I rushed back to his side, my knees slamming into the wood floorboards of the Astronomy Tower._

"_Draco, can you hear me? Draco, please!" I pleaded, grabbing at his shoulders. _

_He clutched tightly to his left arm as if the Dark Mark was searing through his skin. His body spasmed violently as he fought to control the pain. I had seen Harry succumb to the agonizing intrusion of Voldemort into his mind, but since he was usually asleep, waking him had enough of an effect to end the torment. No matter how hard I tried to stop the pain, Draco wasn't asleep and it didn't seem like this enduring pain was ending soon. I felt tears burning down my cheeks as I continued my futile efforts to pull him back from his agony…_

"Ms. Granger, this is very serious indeed."

Dumbledore's watery blue eyes peered through his half-moon spectacles at me, worry and concern clearly evident through the haze of the glass. I tried to brush off the lingering fear from the memory, but the knot in my stomach that had started forming a few days ago only tightened. That day, that single memory, had made me decide to violate the one thing that I was supposed to guard with practiced care. Draco's trust in me. Watching him writhing there on the floor of the Astronomy Tower in explicable pain from the venomous Dark Mark had made me decide that his life was more valuable than his trust in me. All of it was meaningless if he was dead. It had taken me nearly a week to work up the courage to speak with Dumbledore, and now it seemed even the Headmaster was as concerned as me about his safety.

I gulped nervously before responding, "He has told me very little about the tasks he has been assigned. I only know of the consequences if he doesn't accomplish them. I urged him to speak with you, but he is rightfully cautious and concerned that someone will overhear and report back to Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding. "I must speak with him immediately for I fear that Voldemort has something more dastardly planned for him than Mr. Malfoy has confessed to you. For his sake, it would be best not to involve the professors, so I must ask that you find him and bring him here as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir," I answered, tears beginning to burn the edges of my eyes.

_I know I'd better stop trying  
>You know that there's no denying<br>I won't show mercy on you now  
>I know, should stop believing<br>I know, there's no retrieving  
>It's over now, what have you done?<em>

**Draco's POV**

"What is taking her so bloody long?" I complained to the empty caverns of the Astronomy Tower.

I returned to pacing back and forth in front of the open windows trying to ignore the worry quickly settling on me. She had been acting strange and withdrawn for the past week. I should have known better than to think that she would handle the Dark Mark well. The Dark Lord was angry at my current level of ineptitude. Neither of my tasks were progressing to his desired standard. The Vanishing Cabinet still remained broken, and Dumbledore was still alive and well. I had experienced his use of the Dark Mark to torture me before, but usually I had been alone. The last person I wanted to see me endure it was her.

The slow creaking of the wooden stairs brought my attention back to her once again. I needed to see her, to make her understand that the whole incident wasn't important; to explain away all the anxiety she had been carrying for me. The moment I saw her face I knew something was terribly wrong. Her beautiful brown eyes were rimmed with red as if she had been crying, and her whole body seemed to slump under the weight of some impossibly large burden. I strode over to her, not willing to wait for her to drag out an explanation. If she was upset, the chances were favorable that I was the cause in some way.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" I asked quietly as I pulled her into my arms, her frail body shaking from a repressed sob.

She tried to fight back her tears to answer, "You won't forgive me."

I pulled back slightly to meet her eyes, but she determinedly avoided my gaze. Grasping her chin delicately, I forced her to look at me.

"What happened?"

She sniffed and tried to regain her composure, "Draco, we need to go to the Headmaster's Office."

Her arms tightened around me, trying desperately to stop me from backing away. The words that came out of my mouth tasted bitter and poisonous, "What have you done?"

"I had to," she pleaded. "I couldn't take it, the sight of you in so much pain. I don't want to lose you."

Worriedly, she reached for my hand as tears threatened to spill from her warm brown eyes again. I could tell she meant no harm and had only meant to protect me, but this was the danger I had foolishly ignored. She always sought to find an answer to everything to explain it in some logical way. I couldn't keep putting her in danger. Merlin, if the Dark Lord found out, he wouldn't just kill her. He would make it slow and drawn out, letting Aunt Bella drive her to madness like Longbottom's parents. The gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that he would force me to be the one to end her life or my mother would encounter the same fate. At least, a broken heart could mend. A broken soul was an entirely different matter.

Shucking her hand away, I turned for the stairs but stopped for a moment, knowing I was about to shatter her heart into a million pieces. "It's too late. I obviously cannot trust you, but I will speak with Dumbledore. Consider it a farewell gift. There can be nothing more between us."

She breathed in deeply, straightening her back and struggling to maintain her Gryffindor pride, but her lip was starting to bleed from the savage force at which she was biting at it. I knew her strength was weakening, and if I did not leave soon my resolve would be shattered. As I descended the stairs, I chanced one final look at her and wished bitterly that things were different.

_What have you done now?  
>I, I've been waiting for someone like you<br>But now you are slipping away... oh  
>Why, why does fate make us suffer?<br>There's a curse between us, between me and you_

**Draco's POV**

"_Ms. Granger is gravely concerned for your safety."_

_The old man watched me cautiously from his desk as a mouse might watch a snake slithering in front of it, but at that moment, I felt like the mouse rather than the snake. His eyes piercing through the feigned Death Eater facade, and I felt as if he already knew what the dreadful secret I was carrying was. As he cleared his throat, I realized I could not stall any longer. I had to either reveal the truth or lie convincingly, and neither option inspired confidence._

"_Hermione worries too much," I defended, distain lingering in my voice, but too late I realized I had called her by her first name, uncharacteristic of my Death Eater self. _

_Dumbledore stood before me, physically frailer than I realized, but his powerful magic cast a palpable aura emanating from him. "Is there something you wish to tell me?_

"_No," I spit out, but the nagging feeling in my heart made me counter my own words. "…but Hermione wishes I would."_

_Leaning his elbows on the desk, Dumbledore brought his hands together, his slim fingers forming a point. I caught sight of a dark bruise-like mark on his hand as if he had been cursed, but he noticed my watchful eyes and quickly covered the mark. _

"_You care very much about Ms. Granger," the Headmaster observed, his aged eyes penetrating deep into me once again. _

_Thinking of her forced the half-truth to come spilling out of my mouth, "The Dark Lord has ordered your death by the end of the school year."_

"_I see," he regarded my confession momentarily before responding again, "And who is it that he has ordered to serve as my executioner?"_

"_Snape, Professor Snape," I lied quickly, the words nearly sticking on my tongue._

_I hurriedly turned to leave before I betrayed even more. Merlin, my family would be killed instantly if the Dark Lord found out. I was nearly to the door of his office when Dumbledore's voice stopped me in my tracks._

"_Mr. Malfoy. If you care about Ms. Granger as much as I believe you do, I feel that you should let her alone for her sake and yours," he cautioned._

_I didn't respond, but it wasn't necessary. I had already made that decision, and the pain in my heart was there to remind me of it._

"Drakey, aren't you listening?"

Pansy's voice disturbed me from the memory of my conversation with the Headmaster. It had been nearly a month since then. I considered it a miracle I still lived as it was proof that my confession had not been carried back to the Dark Lord. I had spent my time feverishly working on the Vanishing Cabinet in hopes of avoiding another torture session for my failed attempts.

Pansy wrapped her arms tighter around my neck, attempting to draw attention back to her. I ground my teeth together, desperate to ignore her, but she would have none of it. She nuzzled closer to me, burying her face against my neck and forcing her overly perfumed hair into my nostrils. I begged that the carriage ride would come to an end quickly and find us in Hogsmeade.

Her breath against my neck didn't evoke the same feeling as Hermione's, and her voice only reminded me of nails across a chalkboard. She was a poor substitute at best and did little to help me forget about the enchanting Gryffindor. Thankfully, the carriage came to a stop, and I immediately descended and began walking quickly towards the Three Broomsticks. I tried to focus on my mission for the day, but my mind kept returning to Hermione. Merlin, I missed her. This need was frightening. Malfoys did not need anyone, did not want for anyone, and certainly did not love anyone. To love a Muggleborn would make every single one of my ancestors roll over in their graves, yet I still could not stop the ache for her.

Sooner than I had expected, I had arrived at the aged pub. A nasty winter wind snapped at me, forcing me to pull my coat tighter to me, but the shiver that rand down my spine wasn't from the weather. I had a meeting with Rosmerta and a task for her to accomplish. While the Vanishing Cabinet was slowly succeeding, the more painful task had yet to take shape, but hopefully after today it would all be over. Today, I had the perfect cover as I was supposed to have detention with McGonagall, but what a little money does to make followers like Harper do as ordered. The opportunity was perfect. Opening the battered wood door, I took confident steps in, feigning my usual arrogant swagger, but I hadn't made it but a few metres through the door when I was stopped dead in my tracks by her warm brown eyes.

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
>Would you mind if I tried to?<br>'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
>You carry hate that I don't feel<br>It's over now  
>What have you done?<em>

**Hermione's POV**

His eyes betrayed what he didn't want to say. He was going to complete his task. He hadn't told Dumbledore anything, and I couldn't fight back the frown quickly appearing on my face. I knew he needed me to be the strong one, but I was tired of fighting and trying to save the ones I loved when they were so hell bent on only hurting themselves.

I tried to return to the conversation with Harry and Ron, but Ron was busy glaring at his sister wrapped in the arms of Dean Thomas. While Harry and Ginny had managed to attend the Masquerade together, Harry had been too worried with Ron's reaction to Harry dating his sister and had broken it off even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. All I wanted to do was return back to the castle and get as far away as possible from Draco's penetrating stare.

"Ron, maybe we should head back since you seem unable to stop staring at your sister," I suggested.

Harry more than willingly agreed. "Great idea, Hermione. I've had my fill of scenery for one day."

Ron grunted and pulled himself out of his chair, stalking angrily towards the door. Moments like this seriously made me question my previous interest in him. The two boys were soon distracted by talk of Quidditch and the last match before the holiday. It put me at ease once again until I caught his familiar scent invading my senses. I spun on my heel expecting to find him right behind me, but no one was there only the cold snapping wind.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry called, having noticed my absence.

I feigned a smile and did my best to lie convincingly. "I thought someone had called my name. Must have just been the wind. Let's hurry back to the castle. It's so miserably cold out here today."

Both boys walked back towards me, and I welcomed the added warmth, slinging an arm around each of them. I tried to forget about Draco and the persistent, gnawing feelings for him. He was bad news. I should have known better than to go and get myself involved with a Slytherin. The only thing that lot cared about was saving their own hides. Even if he swore to care about me his actions proved otherwise. Focusing on the conversation between Harry and Ron, I chided them for the incessant need to talk about Quidditch.

"The match isn't for two more weeks. And it's against Hufflepuff. I highly doubt you need a complex strategy to beat them even if it's in the middle of a blizzard."

Ron gave me an aggravated glare at my questionable understanding of the serious nature of the match. "Their team is coming along well. Not as brilliant as us, but they could always make a go of it."

I shook my head in amusement. Boys will always be boys. Finally, a real smile was starting to return to my countenance. We plodded on through the growing level of snow as I noticed two girls ahead of us arguing.

"Katie, where did you get the package?" Katie's friend demanded, grabbing for the brown paper wrapped item.

Katie pulled away and defiantly answered back. "It's a surprise for someone in the castle."

As she tried to tug the bundle towards her, the paper tore, and Katie, who I recognized as a fellow Gryffindor, repositioned her grip right over the tear in the wrapping. Time seemed to freeze in those few small seconds. Katie's body went flying into the air, her arms outstretched like an angel ascending to heaven and her body hovering weightlessly above the ground. An eerie quiet began to settle around us before she let out a high pitch wailing scream and came plummeting back to the ground.

Our tiny group rushed over to her as Katie's friend stood to the side dumbstruck with fear. I saw Harry move to the package, quickly stopping Ron from touching it and covering it with his scarf.

"I've seen this before," he commented, staring at it curiously. "This was in Borgin & Burke's."

I moved to Katie's friend, finally remembering her name to be Leanne. "Leanne, where did she get the package?"

Leanne fought back a sob to answer, still staring with horrified eyes at her collapsed friend. "I don't know. She came back from the bathroom in Three Broomsticks with it. She was acting so strange, but I never thought…How could I not realize she'd been under the Imperius Curse."

I pulled her into a hug as she started sobbing again. Draco had gone in that direction when he had entered the pub. Suddenly, it all made sense. His reluctance to confess his secret. His overreaction to my confession to Dumbledore. His forced ignorance of me. It wasn't just anybody who was supposed to kill Dumbledore. It was Draco's mission.

_What have you done now?  
>I, I've been waiting for someone like you<br>But now you are slipping away... oh  
>What have you done now?<br>Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
>There's a curse between us, between me and you<em>

**Hermione's POV**

"Hagrid told me that you four saw what happened to Katie," McGonagall began.

McGonagall had called us to her office as soon as Hagrid had brought Katie back to the school and straight to Madam Pomfrey. I glanced over to see Harry practically bristling with rage. I could tell he suspected Draco was responsible for the incident. Sadly I knew he was right, but his growing hatred for Draco was only worsening and did not need my encouragement. This whole incident would do enough damage.

"Professor, I believe I know who did this," Harry answered defiantly.

McGonagall regarded him with her stern eyes before urging him to clarify. "Please, Mr. Potter, enlighten us."

Harry's jaw clenched with anger, the words coming out forced. "Malfoy did this. I saw him talking to Borgin about this necklace before. It was meant for the Headmaster, Professor. Voldemort has always feared Dumbledore, and of course, he would want the Headmaster out of the way."

"Did you actually see Mr. Malfoy purchase the necklace?" McGonagall asked cautiously.

"No, but…" Harry started.

McGonagall interrupted, her tone scolding, "Mr. Potter, I will not tolerate unsubstantiated accusations against other students. Where is your proof that Mr. Malfoy is guilty?"

I could see the rage clearly building within Harry. He was going to do something rash. Despite the fact that I didn't agree with Malfoy's course of action, the last thing I wanted to see happen was for anyone else to find out about his situation. Dumbledore knew, that was enough. If I could protect him from Harry, then I would. This was my chance to give him some safety for a time, and enough time for me to find him and confront him about his foolish plan.

"Harry, you told us that he was only asking questions about the necklace," I interjected, earning a glare from Harry.

He tried to reason his way through my defense. "Well, it would look a bit odd for him to carrying around a necklace. He'd look like a prat otherwise."

Raising an eyebrow at his poor retort, I challenged him further. "The necklace is small enough. If he really did buy it, he could have easily stowed it in his coat, but he didn't. The necklace was still there when you left the shop. I don't think Malfoy did it."

McGonagall, clearly thankful for another voice of reason, added the final nail against Harry's accusation. "If this was an attempt on Dumbledore as you say, it was quite an incompetent attempt. In addition, there is one important detail. Malfoy was never in Hogsmeade today as he was serving detention with me for two Transfiguration assignments he failed to hand in."

I stared at her dumbfounded, trying to understand what my eyes had seen earlier. On all things Gryffindor, I could have sworn I had seen Malfoy in the Three Broomsticks. How was it possible then that he had been serving detention with McGonagall? Then again, Harry hadn't taken notice, and lately he had been keenly aware of his enemy's every move. Had I hallucinated his appearance? For Merlin's sake, was I really that much affected by the slimy Slytherin Prince? Sadly I knew the answer was yes.

"If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed," McGonagall announced, pulling me suddenly away from my thoughts.

I ignored the tongue lashing Harry was attempting to give me as we exited her office, for once thankful that Ron was trying to distract him with talk of Quidditch once again. The two boys continued on their way back to the common room, but I lagged behind before stopping to rest against the cool stone walls of the castle. My head was still spinning from everything I had learned. Before I could even begin to gather my thoughts, I felt the prickling sensation of being watched. My eyes quickly turned to the end of the hallways to see his lone figure in his all black suit, his skin even more startlingly pale, and deep, dark bags under his eyes from apparent lack of sleep. His steel gray gaze met mine for a second, but just like that he was gone again.

"What have you done, Draco?" I whispered to his vanished form.

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
>There's a curse between us, between me and you<em>

**A/N: I know I'm mean for breaking them apart, but this part of the story had to be dealt with. Since I'm out of school for the summer, next chapter will hopefully be up next week. If you value my sanity, please I beg of you review.**


	4. Devotion

**A/N: Wow! I honestly can't say how awesome and supportive y'all have been for this story. It has already surpassed my biggest story for favorite story and story alert, and I couldn't be more thankful. Your amazing reviews and alerts were fueling me to get this chapter done, so I hope it lives up to expectations**

**I cannot thank Horses and Vampires enough for being an awesome beta even when some of my chapters make her cringe. If you like Suits, Burn Notice or Twilight, I highly recommend checking out HV's stories. She truly is an amazing writer.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter nor do I own "Devotion" by Hurts feat. Kylie Minogue. Rights belong to the respective people. **

_Inside the heart of every man  
>There is a lust you understand<br>And I'm just the same_

**Draco's POV**

"Who do you think the nasty little Mudblood is going to take to Slughorn's Christmas party?"

I involuntarily bristled at Pansy's insult and attempted to return to the dark thoughts that continued to plague me, but I found my gaze immediately running over to the Gryffindor table, seeking out my familiar brunette. She was sitting with her back turned to me as she had been since I had cast her away, and the dull ache in my chest still remained from her absence. Feeling eyes on her, she slowly began to turn around. Unwilling to let her catch me staring, I turned back to Pansy's conversation with Blaise.

"I bet she takes the Weaselbee. What an unfortunate sight those two will be," I sneered, feeling a knot of jealousy twisting at my stomach.

Blaise sniggered in response before answering back with his own snarky remark, "Those hideous robes of his I would prefer never to have to see again."

However, Pansy called me on my lack of observation, "Despite how pathetic the mudblood is, I highly doubt the Weasel will go with her. Drakey, surely you've noticed him practically attached to that Brown tart. I mean it is practically revolting how they act. It just makes me want to empty my stomach every time I see them."

I nodded my head in acceptance of my ignorance and nearly wanted to kick myself for knowing better.

"I heard she asked that McLaggen git," Blaise volunteered.

"The wanker Weasel beat out for Keeper?" I questioned, an angry edge lurking in my voice.

Blaise gave a slight nod of his head, acknowledging that I was correct. I tried to hide my disappointment and growing fury, but once again, my eyes were pulled towards the Gryffindor table. I caught sight of the pampered blonde oaf staring wolfishly at her as she shrank further down in her seat trying to avoid his gaze. Biting back a snarl, I attempted to once again return to the conversation, but Pansy's ramblings about dress colors and flowers that she demanded in her corsage didn't divert my interest in Hermione. The Gryffindor Princess was mine and would always be mine. Even Weasel King could try his best to have her respond to his touch as she did mine, but he would never be able to stir the feelings that I could with just one look.

Unable to bear McLaggen's predatory glances at her any longer, I stormed away from the table, no doubt earning confused looks from Blaise and Pansy. There was no way I could tell them that I had been involved with Granger or still harbored a strong attachment to her. They would never begin to understand, and to have a continued obsession with her would just be pitiful and shameful to them. Her warm, forgiving brown eyes would not leave my mind. I headed down into the dungeons for Potions hoping the dark light of the dungeons would keep me from staring at her like a bloody stalker. Walking into the classroom, I slammed my books on the desk at the back of the room before laying my head down on the rough wood surface. The calm silence finally offered me a brief respite from the angst riddling my tired mind.

I whispered, quietly reminding myself why I needed to keep away, "It's for her own good."

"For whose good?"

I looked up to see the voice coming from none other than the girl tormenting my thoughts. Hermione.

_When all the love has gone away  
>And passion stares me in the face<br>Could I walk away?_

**Draco's POV**

"It's none of your concern, Granger," I answered coldly.

Her eyes turned downward clearly trying to avoid mine as she began biting at her bottom lip, a nervous habit of her that always told me when she was uncomfortable. To make it worse, the possessive nature in me wanted to make her lips swollen for another reason to warn McLaggen that she belonged to someone else. She turned to head towards her desk near the front, but I decided to stop her.

"I hear you're taking that brute McLaggen with you to the Slug Club's Christmas Party," I inquired, attempting to feign disinterest.

Her head tilted slightly to the side, regarding me with confusion before she nervously answered. "Yes, I asked him to come with me."

"Seems like a bloody poor choice if you ask me," I regarded indifferently.

I watched as her eyes narrowed defiantly. "I couldn't take who I bloody well wanted to, could I?"

Rage boiled up in my veins. Did she honestly think I didn't want to be with her? Could she not understand that her betrayal meant I could not trust her even if she had only told Dumbledore? On top of all that, how could she not realize I was a danger to her?

"You could've taken Saint Potter instead of that prat," I answered back venomously.

"There's a Ravenclaw I could've taken, too. Would you like to go ask him for me? No? Then I think I will be fine taking Cormac. He is interested in me at least. The same can't be said for the person I care about," she countered vengefully.

I snarled back at her defiantly. "Well, it is quite clear, Granger, that you think him to be the lowest of the low, so why should he even bother?"

Desperate to put space between her and I, she ignored my comment and headed towards her seat once more, but she stopped halfway there to turn back to me.

Her words were softer and kinder this time. "I know more than you think, and it doesn't change anything. I still want that boy who comforted me in the Astronomy Tower."

Without waiting for a response, she took her seat to leave me staring after her dumbfounded and struggling to grasp what she had said. What did she know now than before she talked to Dumbledore? Then, it all clicked into place. She had seen me in the Three Broomsticks and had been there when the Bell girl was cursed. It didn't take a genius to put things together, and considering the bushy-haired brunette was the brightest witch of our age, my secret was out in the open. She knew what my true task was despite my efforts to hide it from her. Before I could go after her to question her more, people began to pour into the classroom and broke the tranquil quiet around us. Her revelation did nothing to aid my willpower in staying away from her. She knew my secret, and still she felt something for me. I could sense my resolve crumple in that instant.

_Devotion save me now  
>I don't wanna stray from the hallowed ground<br>I'll turn temptation down  
>I'm asking you to take me to safety this time<em>

**Draco's POV**

"Harmonia nectere passus…harmonia nectere passus…harmonia nectere passus…"

I opened my eyes to stare up at the monstrous black cabinet with its sharp peak menacing over me. My hands trembled against the ancient wood of its carved doors. I endeavored to calm myself, letting out a deep breath as I opened the doors. Groaning in defeat, I saw the apple still lying on the floor of the cabinet.

"Damn it!" I screamed to the depths of the Room of Hidden Things. I had failed again when I couldn't afford failure. This month alone I had been able to send objects. Whether to limbo or Borgins, I wasn't sure, but they were at least disappearing. That was acceptable progress. Not vanishing at all was quite the opposite. Pounding my fists against the doors, I dropped to the floor with my head held in my hands.

My voice echoed through the room and did nothing to comfort me. The Vanishing Cabinet would not work unless I had perfect focus, and I could honestly say my focus left a lot to be desired. It could not stop wandering to her, especially tonight. Slughorn's Christmas Party was being held this evening, and I knew she had gone with that McLaggen prat. I could just imagine him trying to put his grubby hands all over her, and that only made my blood boil. The Gryffindor Princess was mine.

Before I could put some sense into my brain, I picked myself off the floor, and after straightening my suit, I sped towards the door. My mind was warning me that this was against everything I had worked for, but at that moment, I didn't care. I stormed out of the Room of Requirement with my mind trained on the path that would lead me to Slughorn's office. If I had to disguise myself as my Ravenclaw persona to drag her away from him, I would. I found myself nearly running down the flights of the stairs until I finally came to the corridor. Music echoed into the hallway as dancing balls of light filled the corridor. I stepped confidently forward, prepared to slip into my Ravenclaw guise right before the door, but with my next step, I was suddenly lurched backwards.

"Gate-crashing, I see? Wait, 'til Professors Slughorn and Snape are through with you, boy."

Filch's ghastly breath filled my nose as he started dragging me forward. I held back a growl and tried to fight my way out of his grip, but the annoying old man held on tightly to my collar.

I attempted to lie quickly, "I was invited to the party."

"Ha, we'll see about that," he chuckled and continued to yank me by the neck until we reached the open doors of Slughorn's office. The overglorified janitor all but threw me into the room.

"Get your hands off me, you filthy Squib!" I growled, continuing to struggle free from him.

The music came lurching to a stop as the stupid Squib announced to the whole party. "I found this boy lurking in the corridor. Claims he was invited to your party, Professor."

Slughorn looked ready to toss the contents of his stomach all over his party-goers. I ignored whatever he said in response, if he said anything at all, instead searching the room for her. With every second I was growing more frustrated, until I caught sight of her familiar eyes hiding in the background. I resisted Filch's grip trying to break free to reach her, but he made no move to liberate me.

"Fine, I was gate-crashing. You happy?" I answered angrily, hoping it would earn my release.

"I'll escort him out," Snape drawled, emerging from the crowd with a look of disappointment and irritation fixed on his face.

I sneered up at him, annoyed at his taller stature menacing over me and for standing between me and who I had come for. "Certainly, professor."

_Forgive my thoughts when I'm asleep  
>Forgive these words I'm yet to speak<br>I feel so ashamed_

**Hermione's POV**

I tried to catch my breath after Snape practically dragged Draco out of the room. I was all but pleading to convince myself not to chase after him, but my body was unwilling to cooperate. That magnetic pull to him that I had been fighting for weeks seemed to only be growing stronger the longer I stayed away from him. I missed everything about him, and it was making me downright delusional. It was fool's error to follow after him, but for once, my logical brain was being overrun by my heart. My decision was made. Now all I had to do was rid myself of Cormac. Merlin, would he ever stop talking about himself? Cormac had been blathering about himself for the past hour, and despite being quite attractive, he was beginning to make even Ron look like a prince. Considering the way Ron had been acting lately with Lavender, that was quite a feat for him to accomplish.

"Did you notice what we're standing under?" Cormac insinuated, finally catching my attention.

I gulped nervously as I looked up to see stupid mistletoe suspended above our heads. He began to lean in attempting to kiss me for what seemed like the fifth time that night at least. I backed away and frantically started looking around for my escape.

I coughed loudly trying to give some distance between him and me. "Oh my, I am parched. Would you be so kind as to get me something to drink?" I fluttered my eyelashes hoping to convince him to do as asked.

"Of course, my lady," he responded with a wink before heading towards the drinks table. Now was my opportunity. Without a moment's hesitation, I dashed out of the room, leaving my obnoxious date chasing after my shadow.

I tiptoed carefully down the corridor, wary of the tell-tale sound of my heels. Angered voices exchanged heated words a little way down the hall beyond the reach of the soft glowing lights. Moving slowly, my ears trained on the voices attempting to distinguish what they were saying.

"…I swore to protect you…," Snape snapped at Draco before his voice trailed off.

I peered carefully around the corner only to be confronted by the sight of Draco pinned helplessly against the wall. Violence and fear filtered in through his voice. "I don't need your protection. I was chosen for this. He chose me. I won't fail Him."

Snape's voice was barely above a whisper, causing me to strain to hear what he said, but Draco's voice came through loud and clear. It was obvious how worried and concerned he truly was. "I was chosen. This is my moment!"

Without another word, Snape turned and all but flew down the corridor bristling in anger at his favorite student. I watched as Draco slumped against the wall, tilting his head back and closing his eyes in frustration. I stepped cautiously forward checking down the hallway to be sure that Snape was not returning. I breathed slowly and stepped softly to prevent him from noticing me coming closer. Making my way towards him, I found myself standing in front of him in only seconds, and still he had yet to observe or acknowledge my presence. When suddenly his eyelids flew open, I couldn't help from noticing the single tear carving a path down his cheek. I took another deep breath and leaned forward. Gently, I pressed my lips to his cheek to stop the tear's path. Before I could react, he moved his head, and I gasped as his lips met mine. Without pause, he deepened the kiss, and just as quickly our positions flipped, I now found myself pinned against the wall. His lips trailed down to my neck, and the familiar scent of cedarwood and musk flooded my senses.

He breathed against my neck, his voice barely above a whisper, "I've missed you."

I desperately tried to restrain myself, but he was stirring up emotions I had been trying to hold at bay for weeks now. "I never stopped you from finding me," I pleaded, my eyes moving to meet his.

"I'm dangerous, love. Falling for me will only get you killed," he warned before swooping in for another kiss. His teeth grazed my bottom lip, but I broke away before he pull me under again.

"Danger is one thing I know how to handle," I whispered, my hands wrapping around his neck to pull him to me once again.

His slim fingers wrapped around my waist melding my body to his. I strained to avoid falling under his spell again, but he was the only one who could undo my control and restraint. He pulled back to look me in the eyes. His quicksilver orbs burned in the low light and sent a wave of nervous energy coursing through my body.

"Stay with me," he pleaded. "Stay with me tonight in the Room of Requirement. Let me have one more night with you."

The words resonated in my head clouded by all the truths I knew. Draco was a Death Eater. He was everything I was supposed to be fighting against. He was chosen by the evilest wizard to ever walk the earth to complete an impossibly horrendous task of killing the greatest wizard to ever live. Draco wasn't just the bad guy. He was the worst guy, but no one had ever made me pulse with life and emotion like him. I felt ashamed for feeling anything for him, but despite everything I knew, I nodded my head and reached for his hand as he began pulling me towards the Room with a smile.

_Right now you seem so far away  
>So much confusion clouds my mind<br>And I don't know which path to take_

**Hermione's POV**

Standing in front of the solid stone wall, I attempted to calm my breathing and picture what I wanted the Room to provide, but my heart was about to beat out of my chest and take with it every ounce of my focus. Draco squeezed my hand gently before letting go and pacing in front of the wall three times with practiced ease. A slow smile lingered as his hand reached towards me, beckoning me to the door that was emering from the castle's stone wall. I smiled shyly at him and followed him through the door into a candle-lit darkness.

The Room had been transformed into a modest bedroom, lit by hundreds of flickering candles floating in the air. A lone canopy bed resided in the middle as a small fire crackled in the hearth before it. I stepped cautiously forward, momentarily taken aback by the foreign sound of my heels against what sounded like marble. I looked down to see a deep jet marble beneath my feet, contrasting with the pale color of my shoes. Taking a few steps forward and reaching the bed, my hands reached for the deep black damask bed curtains feeling the swirl of the design beneath my fingertips, but the pesky voice in my head ushered me away from the bed towards the slow burning fire. I held back a gasp of surprise as two large chairs in front of it, forgetting momentarily the powers of the Room. Gingerly taking a seat, I stared into the fire wary of his penetrating gaze.

"What is that overactive brain of yours thinking right now?" he asked softly as he took a seat beside me. Still, I managed to keep my eyes trained on changing colors of the fire. I couldn't look at him and keep a clear mind.

My voice seemed barely above a whisper when I answered. "How foolish I must be." I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling up to meet his. The fire in his eyes hardened the beautiful liquified silver to a harsh steel gray.

With a bitter edge to his voice, he responded, "Don't trust the Death Eater? Think this is all some big play, do you?" Bristling with premature anger, he made to stand and leave, but I reached out placing my hand over top his.

"It's not like that, Draco. I'm foolish for continuing to let you break my heart over and over again. You're no good for me, but still I find myself drawn to you," I countered, pulling him back down to his chair.

"All I ask is for you to be honest with me. Stop lying and stop hiding. I can't keep taking this hot and cold treatment from you," I demanded gently.

He hung his head in his hands, unwilling to respond. "I don't want you to know the truth, but it's exhausting to keep fighting myself over you."

"Then stop," I ordered, lacing my fingers with his. "Draco, I already know part of the truth, and I'm still here. I know that you are the one that has been ordered to kill Dumbledore."

Slowly his eyes met mine, a look of fear and hope splayed across his face, but too soon, his mask of severity slid into place as he rose from his chair and broke our grasp. "No, I cannot tell you more than you've already deduced. You need to understand that this is not like Potter's usual extracurriculars. There are more serious repercussion for failure."

Anger flooded through me. How dare he think that what awaited Harry, Ron and I was nothing but a trifle. Nearly knocking over the chair as I stood up, I snapped back at him, "Still the Malfoy I used to loathe, thinking the world revolves around you? Well, I hate to tell you that it doesn't."

Ignoring my promise from earlier to stay, I stormed towards the door, fighting back the tears that threatened to slip from my eyes until I got back to Gryffindor Tower. I felt a sudden tug on my shoulder and tried to shrug it off, desperate to be free of him, but Malfoy being Malfoy, only his way goes. He forcefully turned me around to face him. His eyes cringed slightly as he noted the tears still filling my eyes, and I watched as his hand reach out to caress my cheek, only for me to quickly turn away.

My voice was breathless and choked when I spoke to him, "Choose."

"What?" He stared at me flabbergasted. Slowly, I raised my eyes to meet his, thankful for the return of my Gryffindor courage.

"Choose. I want to hear you decide whether you'll accept the protection of the Order for your family and trust me or whether you put your faith in a bunch of deranged murderers. Choose!" I shouted defiantly.

His jaw dropped open slightly, but he quickly regained his composure. The silence that fell around us gave me the impression of a tomb, recalling to my mind that final scene in _Romeo and Juliet_. I loathed and detested that play for the sheer foolishness of the star-crossed couple. Did he really think Juliet would off herself rather than wait for him? The two of them were in such a horrible situation, but how did it differ the increasingly tumultuous storm Draco and I were finding ourselves in? Here we were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, two house alike in dignity. His family detested me because of my blood, and my family hated him for his past treatment of me. This was not a path I wanted to find myself traveling down.

He stepped forward drawing himself closer to me, but I kept myself rigidly straight and unwilling to let go of my Gryffindor pride. I felt the power of his eyes roving my face before they met mine. His hand slowly stroked my cheek before he wiped away the tear just beginning to fall from the edges of my lashes. Hesitantly, he leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the forehead. His lips lingered there as he made his decision.

"Consider me your first recruit."

_Devotion save me now  
>I don't wanna stray from the hallowed ground<br>I'll turn temptation down  
>I'm asking you to take me to safety this time<em>

**Hermione's POV**

Remembering where we were, I felt a blush spreading across my face. I tried to clear my throat but still found myself stumbling over my words. "Um, I should be getting back to my dorm."

Hands immediately wrapped around my waist refusing to let me go. His voice was low and gravelly when he responded. "We wouldn't want Filch catching you out after hours, especially when there's a perfectly comfy bed right over there."

"Trying to charm me, Malfoy?" I baited, somehow managing to pry his hands from the small of my back and taking a step back.

His eyebrow quirked up at my insinuation, and a carefree smirk began to form. He stepped forward with his hands reaching towards me, but I took another step backward out of his grasp. "Did I mention how absolutely beautiful you look tonight, Hermione?"

I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face, but still I continued to back away just far enough out of range. Nevertheless, he continued towards me.

"No, as a matter of fact you didn't," I answered coyly.

"Well, you do. Absolutely gorgeous," he replied.

As he advanced onward, I suddenly felt the back of my knees bump against the edge of the bed and gulped nervously. Desperately seeming like a bird trapped in a cage, I tensed even worse under the intensity of his gaze.

"You always look stunning. Those Gryffindors don't tell you that enough. We Slytherins know how to appreciate a fine gem when it is in our presence," he commented, extending his hand to lightly hold my chin.

His lips faintly brushed mine before he extended a gentle string of kisses along my jaw. I tried to respond confidently, but I was quickly losing my control around him. The words came out meekly as I nearly tripped over them. "Is that so?"

"I was going to transfigure myself into your favorite Ravenclaw right before Filch caught me," he confessed, his breath tickling my neck.

Astonishment washed over me. Had he really been coming for me? A new wave of happiness spread through me on top of the euphoria from his decision had already brought me. If I could get Draco to cooperate with the Order maybe I could save him after all, and I wouldn't have to give him up. This time I had no problem speaking, excitement and possibility fueling me on. "Draco, you need to tell me exactly what you were ordered to do. I'll help you come up with a plan."

He groaned before resting his forehead against my bare shoulder. "You're really killing the mood. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No, you said that last time and didn't hold up to your end of our bargain, so we're going to talk about it now. Besides, you're not a fool, so don't let your reputation think you can charm me into doing anything other than sleeping tonight," I insisted, fixing a look of determination on my face.

"Fine," he replied dejectedly. "But I'm getting out of this bloody tie and jacket."

He moved away from me to the foot of the bed where a bench fashioned with the same black upholstery as the bed's dark curtains resided. I bit at my lip as I tried to avoid watching him remove his jacket before starting to work on the knot of his tie. There was no question that Quidditch had been good to him and explained why every female in Hogwarts fawned over him. He was attractive but still an annoying prat most of the time.

I watched as the tie landed on the bench atop his jacket and expected him to return to me. Without hesitation, he began unfastening the buttons on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, slightly taken aback by the pale ivory flesh peeking out from his unbuttoned shirt.

He chuckled at my naivety, "You weren't planning on sleeping in that dress, were you? My shirt will be more than comfortable."

"Oh," I responded, feeling rather foolish.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" he answered, glancing up from the buttons of his shirt.

Breathing deeply and hoping to regain my resolve, I asked him for my favor, "Can you undo this zipper?"

A smirk sprang immediately to his face as he walked back around to me. I turned around sluggishly feeling very much uncomfortable in my own skin. His slim fingers leisurely tugged the zipper down as his hand trailed across my back and sent a wave of shivers rippling down my spine.

"All done," he commented before placing a feather-light kiss on my shoulder. "And as promised."

I turned around to see him holding out the black button-down shirt he had just been wearing moments ago. My eyes wanted desperately to take in his appearance, but I kept them fixed on his own gaze. His smirk refused to leave and it only widened when he moved back to where he had been standing previously. He snickered when I quickly closed the bed curtains before I let my dress fall to the floor. Hurriedly, I put on his shirt and began buttoning the buttons. Thankfully, his shirt was more than long enough and proved that my short stature could come in handy once in awhile. I quickly stepped out of my heels thankful to be rid of the dreadful things. Finally, I reopened the curtains to find him lying leisurely on the bed. Mindful of my improvised bedclothes, I crawled in beside him and rested my head on his chest so that I could look up at him.

"Now that you've saw to our comfort, back to planning," I ordered.

He moaned in frustration. "I have the most beautiful, smartest witch of my age in the same bed as me, half-clothed might I add, and all she wants to do is talk strategy for my impossible mission. I can't decide if you're a blessing or soon to be the death of me."

"Who knows. Maybe both," I retorted, a smirk he would be proud of plastered across my face.

_Devotion, Devotion  
>Take me to safety<em>

**A/N: Hopefully, it wasn't too OOC (I was little worried on Draco) and that you enjoyed. Good news no more fighting between them but since I'm sticking fairly close to the plot of HBP, you know they have bigger problems ahead. If you really enjoyed the chapter or if you want to offer me constructive criticism, pretty please leave a review. Reviews fuel me to write more chapters and get them to y'all faster. :)**


	5. Favorite Disease

**A/N: Thank you all for reviews and alerts. They really keep pushing me to continue writing. Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted, but it ended up being a lot longer than I planned. The past few weeks have just been crazy. As this is yet another kind of transitiony sort of chapter, I hope you'll bear with me through it. Next chapter is Draco's battle with Harry, so finally I get to write fight scenes, my favorite. One reviewer was kind enough to point out that Draco was a little less reserved than he should be, and I hope he's back in line now.**

**Thank you once again to Horses and Vampires for being my amazing beta. My stories would honestly suck without your eagle eyes for those mistakes you hate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "Favorite Disease" by Thousand Foot Krutch. Rights belong to their respective owners. **

_Wanting, watching, debating  
>On which way to run to<br>Haunted, voices, craving  
>Someone to run to<em>

**Draco's POV**

"Welcome back, students. I hope your holidays were enjoyable. Practicing up on your Potion making skills I hope," Slughorn cheerily announced in double Potions our first day back.

I glanced towards the front of the room in hopes of attracting her attention. Her clever brown eyes, shining brightly in the dim light, met mine for a second before she turned back to listen to Slughorn patiently. For once, she was happy again, and I could barely restrain a smile threatening to form.

The holiday had been dreadful, especially with Aunt Bella and her merry band of psychopaths taking up residence in our house. However, it was comforting to see that my mother was still doing well, even if she was more than a little tense with worry and concern.

The sharp screech of chalk against blackboard drew my attention to the front of the classroom as Slughorn began his lesson. Carefully, the hovering piece of chalk began transcribing a list of ingredients that I recognized immediately from the first lesson of the year. We were brewing Draught of Living Death again, the stupid potion that had cost me the Felix Felicis that I needed to ensure I could complete the tasks. Glimpsing at the Gryffindor Princess sitting eagerly at the front, I felt the fear and panic die down about my mission.

Slughorn's voice pulled my attention back to the chalked out list on the blackboard. "As your first attempt at this potion was rather dreadful with the exception of Mr. Potter's outstanding example, you will all be completing the Draught of Living Death again. This time everyone will be working in partners, and hopefully you can learn from each other."

His bleary eyes scanned the students gathered and began picking off his targets. "Mr. Potter, I would like to see you working with Mr. Goyle. He could benefit from your skill." I watched as Potter groaned in despair while Goyle barely acknowledged that the professor was speaking.

"Let's see, Ms. Patil with Ms. Brown. Ah, Ms. Granger with Mr. Malfoy. He could use some added assistance…"

I began to sneer in disgust at his unveiled insult at my skill until I realized that he had paired me with Hermione. Slughorn's voice drifted off as I looked towards her, thankful for the change of events.

The class began to disperse into the newly designated pairs, and I surveyed her trek towards my shared table with Blaise. She waited politely for him to move before sitting carefully beside me. An uneasy feeling of awkwardness floated between us. Using the non-verbal magic Aunt Bella had taught me, I cast a Silencing Charm to prevent our conversation from being overheard.

"You can relax now," I calmly commented.

With eyebrows raised in confusion before realizing what I had done, she looked over at me and hissed under her breath in response. "Ron and Harry are in this class, and I don't know how to act around you. The last thing I want is them going after you."

Holding back the smug comment on the tip of my tongue, I replied sharply, "Stoic indifference. Pretend like you're taking notes just have them sit in the middle of the table. You are known for being a prolific note-taker, right?"

"Yes, but..." She began to argue until I interrupted.

"No buts. We have important things to plan," I ordered.

Feeling eyes watching me, I glanced over my shoulder to see Weaselbee glaring at me as if I had taken the only thing he'd ever owned. That immediately brought a smirk to my face as the brains of the Golden Trio peaked at me around her mane of barely tamed hair. I guess I would be glaring to.

Hermione had already started to work on the potion when I turned my attention back to the cauldron in front of me. I picked up my quill and made as if I was adding comments to the notes I had already taken.

_New information over holiday. Meet me tonight?_

She glanced over at my parchment, feigning only a passing interest as she added the next ingredient. After watching the potion's color change, she quickly noted it and then proceeded to answer my question.

_Patrols tonight._

I rolled my eyes at her response. She really was too good to be involved with someone from the likes of my House, known for only being good at causing trouble. Even skiving on her Prefect duties was sacrilege to her. I added the beetles I had mashed before writing her back.

_I'll wait. Astronomy Tower at midnight._

She looked down at the paper and offered a small smile before we continued our silence as we finished preparing the potion.

_I haven't lost myself in a long time  
>I never tried to care when I wanted to<br>I just want to be part of something  
>I just want to be real like you<em>

**Draco's POV**

I moved uneasily around the Astronomy Tower. The cold air flooding the room did nothing to ease my ragged nerves. The situation was beginning to become too real, but I was growing more confident in my decision to aid the Order. My skin felt as if something was crawling beneath it from the Dark Mark that seemed like a slow poison rather than a badge of honor. Being attached to the Dark Lord in any way was enough to make you feel diseased. The mention of his name brought the agonizing memory of my encounter with him to the forefront of my mind.

_1 week earlier…_

"_Draco, my dear son," my mother cooed, hugging me tightly as I stepped into the room._

_I glanced carefully around the room to explain my mother's unexpected show of emotion. I never doubted that my mother cared for me, but Lucius usually scolded her for showing it. When she was stressed and concerned, she ignored his disapproval. As I scanned the crowd gathered in our drawing room, I understood why she was upset. Fenrir the werewolf stood with Crabbe and Goyle while Aunt Bella fawned at the Dark Lord sitting as a prince before the roaring floo. Suddenly, I felt deadly pinpricks of paranoia poking at my mind and instantly threw up my shield, demonstrating my impressive skill as an Occlumens._

"_You trained the boy well, Bellatrix. No hesitation to protect his mind. I must say I am pleased, but know this, young Draco, I can penetrate your thoughts if I wish. Remember that."_

_His poisonous voice filled the still silence slithering like his pet Nagini around each person in the room. I gave my mother a gentle squeeze, knowing how uneasy his presence made her, before pulling away and straightening my shoulders to face the monster plaguing our lives. _

_Taking a step forward, I approached the Dark Lord cautiously and attempted to block out the sight of Bella prancing around like the lunatic she was because of his praise. Lowering myself into a stiff bow that made my mind recoil in hate, I acknowledged his superiority, "My Lord."_

_A twisted smile sat on his face when I looked up. It was the kind of smile that always made me fear for my life. He drew his fingers slowly together to form a peak where they met, emphasizing his hideous looking talon-like nails. His voice dripped with venom, "Dumbledore still lives."_

_His simple statement felt like daggers stabbing me all over. The implied meaning hung between the words. Dumbledore's still beating heart meant failure. I froze as his fingers broke apart and he reached into his robes withdrawing the twin to Potter's wand. He sickeningly caressed the wand before he began moving it in the direction of my mother. In the brief second, my mind fought a war against itself to decide what I should do. If I dived in front of whatever curse he had in mind, I could spare her pain for the briefest of time, but if I didn't, I still could stop him. I wished I had the strength and courage that my fearless Gryffindor had to make this choice. That second of indecision allowed the Dark Lord his opportunity. _

"_Crucio!"_

_A jet of red light streamed at my mother hitting her square in the chest. My eyes shut tightly fighting to ignore her screams, calling an image of Hermione to my mind. I couldn't save anyone if I was dead, and my mother knew that. It didn't stop the rage from rising deep in my chest, repulsed and aggravated by the wickedness surrounding me. If Hermione wouldn't have forced my hand to switch sides, this ignoble torture of the only woman who dared shelter me from all of this would have changed me. Voldemort would die even if I had to pick up Potter's wand and finish the job myself._

_Finally the screaming died down and melted into sobs of anguish and relief. Voldemort returned his gaze to me and announced my newest orders. "The Vanishing Cabinet must be completed by the 30th day of June. You will lead the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and you alone will kill Dumbledore. If you fail—" His dark eyes shifted between my mother and me. "—there will be consequences."_

"_Yes, my Lord." I responded through clenched teeth._

_Sometime I feel like a monster  
>And times I feel like a saint<br>I'm on my knees  
>You're my favorite disease<em>

**Draco's POV**

When the memory cleared, I returned to my pacing. Glancing down at my watch, I saw it was five past midnight. "Where the hell is she?" I announced to the empty spaces of the Tower.

The emptiness answered back, "I'm here."

I turned around quickly to see Hermione walking quickly up the stairs, and somehow I kept myself restrained to where I stood even though I wanted to rush over to her. As she came closer, I pulled her tightly into my arms, breathing in the faint scent of jasmine that lingered in her hair. The heady feeling of warmth and relief washed over me with her near.

"Did I mention your company is infinitely more appealing than Moaning Myrtle," I murmured against her neck, kissing the hollow of her throat lightly.

She laughed softly before commenting on my choice of friends. "Myrtle is who you pour out all your worries and concerns to. Developing an appreciation for Mudbloods?"

My eyes turned stormy at her comment. I might have used that slur too many times to count, but she deserved better than that.

"Don't call yourself that," I ordered sternly.

Her smile dropped slightly at my response to her comment. Gently, her hand moved to my face trailing along my cheekbones. "It doesn't bother me. I have to be stronger than some stupid insult or how will I be able to face Death Eaters who only want to see me dead."

Staring into her chocolate eyes, I could feel strength flowing from her and into me. "You are way too brave for your own good." I whispered.

"And you are more courageous than you think," she scolded, kissing me softly on the cheek before pulling away and walking towards the window ledge.

I followed after her trying not to let the memory of our first meeting here distract me. She stared out at the snowy expanse stretched out before the castle.

"What did we need to talk about so urgently?" she asked seriously.

I sighed deeply before revealing the information. "The date for the attack on Hogwarts has been decided. The last day of term, He has plans for me to let them into the school. I have no idea why that day, but I wasn't about to question his logic."

She nodded her head taking the information in slowly. "That leaves us a little under five months to come up with a plan."

"I don't think we have any plan other than to go through with it. My House will be warned ahead of time, but you will need to make sure that all the other students keep to their dormitories," I instructed, my forced plan slowly beginning to take shape.

"If you go through with it, there's no turning back. You will be considered a true Death Eater," she responded sorrowfully.

Borrowing on her strength, I answered her worries, "I'm willing to accept my fate. I can protect lives by condemning myself, and if it comes to it, I will be close enough to finish this war should Potter fail."

She swiped furiously at the tears growing in her eyes and forced a laugh. "I never cry this much. I blame this on you."

After regaining control of her emotions, she made her next suggestion, "We need to get your family out of there to safety. Your mother could stay with Andromeda."

"She would like that. They were really very close. You can imagine that Bellatrix doesn't really attach herself to anyone other than the Dark Lord," I mused, imagining the sight of my mother with her long-lost sister. For once, her terror would be replaced with happiness.

Thinking about the next necessary steps in our plan, Hermione voiced the next hurdle. "How are you planning to allow the Death Eaters in?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet," I answered honestly.

Her eyes quirked up at the mention of the object's name. "The one Fred and George locked Montague in?"

"The very same. He gave me the idea. I should have it nearly close to finished in a month or so. Once I feel more confident in the Cabinet's progress, we need to speak to Dumbledore," I replied self-assuredly.

She smiled brightly at my response. "We'll make an Order member out of you after all."

_Silent, warnings, tell me  
>That I've let things come undone<br>Show me, teach me, the way to heaven  
>'Cause no other way can<em>

**Draco's POV**

_1 month later…_

I glared at the red hearts popping and forming around me, shooting an evil look at Blaise who had opened some ridiculous gift compliments of the Weasley Twins. The hearts continued to linger and float around my head, making me feel stupid. I nearly growled at him when he released more of the ridiculous things in the air.

"Blaise, I'm going to kill you if you don't stop with this bloody foolishness," I demanded, pulling aside my jacket to threaten him with the sight of my wand.

Not willing to be bullied, Blaise reached towards the pocket of his trousers to retrieve his own wand. Before it came to full-on battle, Pansy waltzed up to the Slytherin table like she owned the whole of the Great Hall.

"Put them away, boys," she ordered coolly.

I exchanged another heated glare with Blaise before we returned our hands to the table. Taking a seat between Blaise and Nott, she drew attention back to her, typical of Pansy. "Guess who has the most intriguing information?"

"An obnoxious Slytherin girl who still looks remarkably like a pug," Nott responded, not retrieving his nose from the pages of the book.

Pansy's deadly smile graced her face as she turned to confront her fellow Slytherin. The painful insult left her lips without an ounce of hesitation. "Don't you have a dead mother to go cry about, Nott?"

"Bitch," Nott cursed under his breath, rising from the table to leave.

Nott was a good guy, and even I felt bad for him. His father was a Death Eater and, to make matters worse, an undeniable lush. It wasn't a secret that his father beat his mother so badly that she had died from all the internal injuries he caused, but not a single person dared turn him in because in truth half of the Death Eaters approved of his behavior. Nott's mother had stood between Theo and the Dark Mark, an unacceptable stance for a Pureblood woman to take.

"That was a little harsh, Pansy," I admonished, shooting her a dark glare.

Pansy's voice flared in anger. "Going a little soft, Draco?"

"Do you want to hear my news or not?" she questioned arrogantly.

Attempting to ease the tension, Blaise answered for me. "Of course, Pans."

Pansy smiled brightly at him, control returned to her. "Thank you, Blaise. I overheard the Weaselette talking to the Mudblood in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing."

"What were you doing outside the Hospital Wing?" I interrupted, beginning to doubt her information.

"That is none of your business, but I had a meeting with a Ravenclaw," she insinuated, flashing a wolfish grin.

Glancing over at the Ravenclaw table quickly, she returned to her news. "As I was saying, the Weaselette and Mudblood were talking about Potter's sidekick. Apparently, he was poisoned last night. Of course, St. Potter swooped in and saved the day as usual."

Cautious to remain indifferent, I asked about the nature of Weasel's poisoning, "Who poisoned Weasel? Did Granger finally decide to stop doing his homework for him?"

Pansy shook her head "no" before responding. "I thought I heard Weaselette muttering about mead. Apparently, the buffoon ate some love-potion-dosed chocolates sent to Potter. I guess they took him to Slughorn for a remedy, and he drank some mead that was apparently poisoned. I was surprised the Mudblood didn't seem to know anything about it. I mean she's usually attached to the redhead fawning over his uselessness."

It didn't take much effort for Pansy's information to lead to only one logical conclusion. The mead I had deliberately planted for Slughorn to give to Dumbledore as a Christmas gift had never made it to Dumbledore at all. Instead, I had now inadvertently poisoned one of the Golden Trio and must have sufficiently earned the vengeance of my Gryffindor Princess. This had been planned long in advance before I had changed my mind about dealing with the mission on my own, and I didn't want to imagine how unforgiving Hermione would be. Even her ensuing anger couldn't fight the smirk at being responsible for her lack of involvement with Weaselbee.

_I haven't lost myself in a long time  
>I never tried to care when I wanted to<br>I just wanted to be part of something  
>I just wanted to be real like you <em>

**Draco's POV**

The rest of the day was spent with a knot of worry settling in the pit of my stomach. In all the advanced classes we were both taking, it seemed nothing short of miraculous torture that I hadn't had a single class with her. Tracking her down without it being suspicious would be next to impossible. On top of her avoiding me, my chances of finding her were even worse than impossible. I had two options for finding her. I could stake out the library, working on all the homework I had been failing to do until she inevitably showed up, or I could spend the afternoon in the Room of Requirement working on the Vanishing Cabinet and corner her after dinner in the Great Hall. The sun streaming through the castle windows convinced me that the library with its sunlight filled corners was the choice option.

I began walking up the stairs towards the library. The familiar click of my shoes against the cold stone floors, a comforting sound to my ears, echoed through the empty corridors. I was thankful that few people had a free period this time of day, and the library would be blissfully quiet. I highly doubted I would get any work done, but the time would give me the opportunity to think through my explanation. I loved her fierce determination, but I had been on the receiving end once before and didn't care to be again.

Shrugging my bag further up on my shoulder, I took the final flight of stairs up to the library's corridor. I heard the sound of footsteps and turned around quickly, but to my distaste, I saw nothing. Adjusting my tie anxiously, I moved the final few metres down the corridor until I reached the door to the library. My hand gently turned the knob as I pushed open the door quietly, unwilling to disturb the severe looking Madam Pince. Despite my effort to enter soundlessly, my entrance still earned me a reprimanding look from the austere librarian. Ignoring her visual scolding, I moved to the back of the library to a table overshadowed by a full window overlooking the Great Lake. I breathed deeply taking in the familiar scent of books and letting the sunshine calm me.

Taking a seat, I began pulling out my books, empty parchment, a quill, and my inkwell. I began to understand why Hermione fled here often. With its soothing familiarity, this place eased every ounce of tension flooding my mind. Nothing seemed impossible here, surrounded by so many books that promised answers to all the questions that eluded you. I even began to find my frown diminishing into a content half-smile. Until a sharp force slammed into the back of my head that is.

"You bastard!" a female hissed, quietly venomous.

No need to search for Hermione. I had stumbled upon her after all and, as expected, had definitely incurred her wrath. I reached back to rub my head, attempting to ease away the pain.

"Bloody Hell, woman! That hurt," I announced, somehow managing to keep the volume of my voice low.

She dropped her weapon down in front of me. I glanced at the book lying before my face and nearly chuckled at the title. _Liars and Traitors of the Dark Age: A Complete History of Cowardly Wizards in Medieval Times._ The irony was not lost on me. She yanked the chair out beside me, hesitating to take a seat until she was sure that no one was around. When she was confident we were alone, her words stung with the pain I had expected.

"How could you? You promised not to hide anything from me."

I sighed reluctantly before answering. "This was before my promise."

"And why should I believe you?" she challenged, the hurting evident in her voice.

Raking my hands through my hair, I searched for the words to explain to her what had happened. "Because you know me. I told you I wouldn't lie to you anymore, and I'm not. I set this up before the holiday. I never expected for it to affect anyone months later."

Still her injured eyes looked at me suspiciously. "I'm finding it very difficult to trust you."

"You wouldn't be who I thought you were if you didn't find it difficult to have faith in me," I returned honestly.

She confessed angrily, "He very nearly died."

Challenging her back, I retorted icily, "And you'd rather I died?"

"That's not it at all. I just…" she started but I quickly interrupted.

"What? Reality is setting in. Things are going to be ugly and unpleasant. People aren't always who you want them to be." My words were filled with biting indifference and frustration.

Quickly opposing my anger, she turned my behavior against me. "You have no right to get defensive. You've been nothing short of difficult. Guarded and secretive is difficult to love."

"Love?" I smirked at her choice of words, the anger falling away.

Clamming up at the realization at what she said, she disputed my question, "I never said that."

"You most certainly did," I pushed back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she argued, looking considerably like a toddler pouting.

I whispered quietly back, "Yes, you do."

Hoping to change topics, she voiced her demand, "How are you going to prove to me that you're worthy of trusting again for the thousandth time?"

"We're going to go talk to Dumbledore. Together," I answered, confidence in my plan slowly building.

_Sometime I feel like a monster  
>And times I feel like a saint<br>I'm on my knees  
>You're my favorite disease<em>

**Draco's POV**

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. I should say I'm surprised to see you two together."

Dumbledore addressed us immediately as we stepped cautiously into his office. Hermione noticeably tensed up beside me, and I reached quickly for her hand grasping it gently in mine. Her stress faded slightly, letting her studious confidence return.

My actions did not go unnoticed by the eagle-eyed old wizard. "I see you did not follow my advice after all, Mr. Malfoy."

I wanted to feel shame for having not only ignored Dumbledore's suggestions but the ages of ancestors who had made it unacceptable to associate with Muggle-borns. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to feel that. Because despite all the prejudice and even some sound advice, I was in a better place as a result of not listening. "Sorry, Headmaster. I tried to follow what you told me. I hate to admit it, but I couldn't do it on my own. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have made the right decision about this war."

Dumbledore's eyes quirked up in curiosity at my response. "And what is your decision?"

"I will do whatever is necessary to ensure the Dark Lord's demise," I stated confidently, feeling power and strength pull into my words with her beside me.

"What role has our intelligent Ms. Granger played in this decision?" the Headmaster questioned, a look of amusement growing.

Unable to fight a smirk of my own, I answered and turned my head so that my eyes could meet hers, "The leading role, sir."

"I must admit I was wrong in pushing you away from her. I feared it would put her safety in danger, and I don't think that risk has changed. The two of you put your lives in grave danger being together. Do not forget that," he commented, his tone turning serious once again.

Hermione rose to my defense, stepping forward with her hand still laced together with mine. "I have kept it a secret from Harry and Ron. As much as I love Harry, he has so much hate towards Draco. I didn't want to risk putting Draco in any more danger because of me, but I know that Draco needs someone to care about his life whether he admits it or not."

A small smile spread across the old man's face as he complimented one of his favorite students. "Once again, Ms. Granger, you continue to prove why Gryffindor was the rightful place for you. There is no short supply of bravery in you."

"Thank you, Professor," she responded politely before voicing the real reason for our intrusion. "We have other reasons for coming to you, sir. We came here to ask protection for Draco and his mother."

Careful to hold up my end of the bargain, I finished her request with what I had to offer, "And to reveal the Dark Lord's plans in return."

Dumbledore looked intrigued by my offering, and he pulled his hands together forming a peak with his spindly fingers, his eyes focused with all seriousness on me. "You have my full attention, Mr. Malfoy."

"The Dark Lord plans to attack the school on the 30th of June. The Death Eaters will be let into the school through the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, and he plans for you to be murdered on this day. He has ordered me to kill you," I confessed, feeling as if all the air in my lungs had suddenly been expelled.

"I know."

I stared at him dumbfounded, and without looking at Hermione, I knew she felt the same way. I had spent all this time concerned that my master plan would be found out, and that as a result, the Dark Lord would have me murdered. Instead the man I had been ordered to kill already knew of the plan. There was no way to stop the words from tumbling out unceremoniously. "Wh, What?"

"Very little escapes me, Mr. Malfoy," he responded unfazed by my response.

"But I lied and told you that it was Professor Snape?" I challenged, attempting to understand how he had seen through my lies.

Giving me the smile of an indulging father, he advised me, "My boy, simply because you lied does not mean I believe it to be truth. Old age has brought me more than an ability to know the truth from a lie but also the wisdom to always have a plan."

The door to the office creaked slowly open, and I heard the familiar flapping of robes, leaving me with a strong guess as to who had just entered.

"Headmaster, you sent for me?"

I recognized the voice immediately as belonging to my godfather and House Head, Professor Snape. My head snapped towards the entry to the Headmaster's Office to see the severe professor in all black. His eyes looked at me with disappointment and pride, and as he caught sight of Hermione beside me, he completely shifted to an air of disappointment.

"Ah yes, Severus, perfect timing in fact. Mr. Malfoy has decided to follow in your footsteps," Dumbledore regarded Snape happily.

"He has?" Snape answered mockingly. "I was under the distinct impression that 'he was chosen' and 'this was his moment'."

I bristled at his comment, but before I could argue, Hermione beat me to it. "People change, Professor."

"What it is the know-it-all Gryffindor doing here?" Snape asked snidely, a contemptuous sneer aimed in her direction.

"She is the cause for this turn of events," Dumbledore explained simply before continuing. "We can relate details later. I presume you seek advice on a way out of your mission, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir." I responded quietly.

Dumbledore's voice took on a grimness as he answered, "I must unfortunately tell you that it is of the greatest importance that you follow Voldemort's plan."

"But, Professor, that would certainly condemn Draco to Azkaban?" Hermione retorted worriedly.

Concerned blue eyes smiled out at her and reassured her of my safety. "Both you and Severus know of Mr. Malfoy's true allegiance so that he might be spared any punishment."

"What about you? Certainly the Ministry will believe your words to be of greater truth than ours?" she continued, desperate to find flaws in his plan.

"I have been dying a slow death, an arrogant act of foolishness on my part in handling a curse. I will die on that day as Voldemort has ordered but not by Mr. Malfoy's hand. Severus has agreed to take your place, Draco," he confessed, a silent understanding of gratitude and thanks passing between us.

Hermione stared at him dumbfounded. "Professor, there must be another way."

"I am an old man, and I have stayed my course. The Wizarding World needs a catalyst to rally behind, and Draco needs to be free from Voldemort's hold. This is the path we must follow. Now it would be best if you left now before classes end for the day, Ms. Granger. We wouldn't want Harry seeing you with someone he considers to be an enemy, would we?" the wise wizard chided, urging my brave Gryffindor to put away her fight.

Hermione replied dejectedly, turning to leave, "No, sir." She reluctantly let go of my hand but immediately wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I'll be fine," I whispered in her ear before she pulled away to leave.

When Hermione left, the mood fell to a bitter grim reality as the weight of the situation settled upon us. Dumbledore issued his next instructions. "Severus, I believe now would be the time to tell young Malfoy. He needs to understand what might happen."

The Headmaster rose from his chair and walked slowly towards the door. He paused to place a reassuring hand on my shoulder, his aged hands struggling to grasp my shoulder. I saw the darkened blackness that was spreading across his hand and assumed that this was the result of his curse. He gave a final look of sympathy to me before exiting the room and leaving me to the care of my very angry godfather.

"What's he on about?" I asked mockingly.

"Always rushing haphazardly into things like your father. I made the Unbreakable Vow, swearing to protect you. Do you know how much danger you are in if you fail to close your mind even for an instant around him?" Snape warned, his dissatisfaction evident in his tone.

His displeasure did not stop me from answering back defiantly, "I'm prepared to risk it."

Snape sighed with an air of frustration. "It seems we continue to have more in common than I thought. Draco, you are not the first of us to fall in love with a Muggleborn."

_Closer, closer, closer to you  
>I need to be closer<br>Have closure, get closer to you  
>Every step I take<em>

**Draco's POV**

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I questioned, finding myself beyond stunned by his admission.

Snape turned away from me to stare out the window overlooking the Black Lake. Carefully, he began his story. "Her name was Lily Evans. We met when we were only children. She was a Muggle-born, but I didn't care. She was incredibly bright and a very talented witch."

I couldn't help thinking about Hermione, and I knew at this moment she was turning herself into a complete wreck of nerves. Her brave Gryffindor spirit would be unwilling to accept Dumbledore's plan. She wanted the Order to know I was involved from the beginning, but I understood why things had to be the way they were. I just couldn't bear to listen to the beginning of Snape's story and love of a Muggle-born like Hermione. My impatience got the best of me. "Where does the tragedy come in?"

Snape responded icily, his voice rising at my interruption. "Listen! You made the choice of loving a Muggle-born, so understand the pain and misery that comes along with it."

"I know. We'll have to fight against each other. I already understand that," I challenged expecting the same old argument.

"You think it is that simple. Have you entertained the idea that you might die because of her?" he retorted, seeking to destroy my sureness.

"Yes," I countered confidently. "And I will not hesitate to give my life to protect her."

He disputed the ease at which I answered his question "What about if she dies?"

"I will never let that happen," I defied his test, my back straightening stiffly.

His voice lowered the threatening and fear spreading around me like a cold, dark wind. "What if the Dark Lord forces you to watch him torture her to the brink of insanity before he mercifully ends her life?"

"That will never happen!" I shouted boldly, unwilling to let my mind entertain the thought.

He advised coldly, "Start thinking in terms of it will."

When I refused to let my pride shift, he walked closer, intimidating me with his larger stature. The words I never wanted to hear leached out like poison to my ears. "Do you forget who she is? She is Hermione Granger, Potter's best friend, the brains of that pathetic trio of Gryffindors, and to irritate the Dark Lord further, a Mudblood."

"Never call her that!" I growled at his use of the slur in regards to me.

He pressed the truth harder into my brain desperately trying to make me see reason. "Draco, the Dark Lord wants her dead almost as much as Potter."

"I'll find a way to keep her safe," I whispered dejectedly, knowing that I barely believed what I said.

"And it will fail," he retorted.

More of his story came out, the tragedy I had been morbidly waiting to hear. "I thought I could protect Lily, too, and I found her dead in her child's nursery, left on the floor like an abandoned doll."

"You can fight him all you want, Draco, but don't waste what little time you have left with her," he counseled me sorrowfully, avoiding my gaze and instead continuing to look out the cloudy window.

_Sometime I feel like a monster  
>And times I feel like a saint<br>I'm on my knees  
>You're my favorite disease<em>

**Draco's POV**

After leaving the Headmaster's Office, I could not tell whether I was in a better or worse mindset. I needed to clear my head before I found Hermione again. The last thing I wanted her to see was me wavering in my decision to go through with this. I would be fooling myself if I hadn't expected this to be the plan, but there really was no turning back. Once the Death Eaters were let into Hogwarts, I would be considered one of them, and if anything happened to Snape or Hermione, I would be sent straight to Azkaban. Even with either of their testimonies, there was still a high probability my life was over. She wouldn't go through with it if she knew that though.

I found myself weaving my way closer to the Astronomy Tower. Breathing in deeply, I let the full weight of my decision sit on my shoulders, and I knew I could do this. I had more than just myself to worry about, and the people I loved needed me to not be a coward. They were relying on me to play the monster to keep them safe. I continued down the hall realizing how quiet it was as the Great Hall bustled with the sounds of dinner being served. A warm body collided with mine, and I found my arms wrapped around the girl I had been looking for.

She didn't even give me a chance to speak before she started at a breakneck pace. "What did Professor Snape want? We need to figure out another way. Dumbledore is the wisest man there is, but he is putting your life, your future at risk. His death may be a catalyst, but it will certainly give Voldemort the upper hand. There will be nothing standing between Voldemort and the rest of the Wizarding World. I just know there has to be an alternate plan."

I smiled to myself, savoring the idea that someone so forbidden could actually care this much about me. I put my finger to her lips successfully slowing her talking for the moment and giving me a chance to speak. "Stop talking. Stop panicking. We only have a few months left before Hell breaks loose. Instead of spending them worrying and planning, I want to spend that time with you."

"But Draco...," she resumed her verbal torrent, but before she could continue, I kissed her deeply and pulled her tightly to me. I heard her sigh contently before relaxing in my arms.

Breaking away from me, she scolded, "You can't kiss your way out of every problem or quarrel."

Lessening the distance between us, I looked into her deep brown eyes before whispering my reply. "And you said I'm difficult to love."

"Wait, did you just say what I think you said?" she asked stunned by my words.

"Depends. What do you think I said, Granger?" I challenged, my eyes shifting downward towards her lips.

Shyly, she repeated what she heard, "That I am difficult to love?"

"Well you are," I commented, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Are you saying you love me?" she asked quickly, clearly in doubt that what I implied was true.

I intimated as my hands moved up to cradle her head, "Maybe I am. The question is what are you going to do about it?"

"Use it to my advantage," she dared. She smirked as she leaned in to kiss me. I was thankful that she didn't taste the sorrow in that kiss or the worry and pain that I could lose her. She only found hope and love, safeguarded in my arms. I only had a short time with her, and I intended to listen to my godfather's advice and appreciate every last moment we had together.

"Ah, still my favorite addiction," I breathed, kissing her softly once again.

_And I love the way you kill me  
>Love the way you heal me<br>I love the way you kill me  
>Love the way you heal me<em>

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've already started on the next chapter, so fingers crossed it will be posted next Thursday. If you value my sanity, please review. Reviews honestly help me improve and let me know what you do or don't like, so please show this sleep-deprived writer some love and review.**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed last chapter. I love you all to pieces. Hopefully, this chapter doesn't disappoint. This monstrosity is 19 pages long. My longest yet, so please enjoy.**

**Horses and Vampires: As usual you rock, listening to my panic attacks and helping to find songs when I'm near screaming and let's not forget all the last minute edits. I owe you big bestest beta ever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Sweet Dreams" by The Eurythmics (although I used the Emily Browning version while writing) nor Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.**

"_Sweet dreams are made of this.  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>Traveled the world and the seven seas.  
>Everybody's looking for something."<em>

**Hermione's POV**

"Avada Kedavra!"

A shot of eerie green light pierced the darkness of the battle-ravaged field. Silence clung to the scene like a suffocating death shroud composed of the still lingering souls. Time seemed to have paused solely in that moment merely to emphasize our complete and utter failure.

Screams ripped through the night air as our only hope of stopping Voldemort fell to the ground, his life extinguished. The prophecy's balance had been reckoned and not in our favor. I waited for my own mournful cry to join the chorus, but it never came. My best friend was gone before my eyes, but a mixture of stress and shock was preventing me from shrieking like a banshee.

"Harry Potter is dead! The Boy Who Lived can no longer help you. Who of you will join us? No more pure blood must be spilt for dirt," Voldemort offered, a disconcerting charisma exuding from the menacing overlord.

A hush fell over the crowd of gathered friends and enemies, parting as a lone figure moved forward. He was instantly recognizable with his familial shade of hair. I shifted towards him unwilling to believe he would turn his back on everything we had worked to accomplish. His black suit was torn in places, smudges of dirt marred his face and his pale blonde hair fell limply across his face. He looked as if he had traversed through Hell and back. I couldn't help but notice the white knuckled hold on his wand. His eyes met mine, and I saw his mouth move to form words. My mind fought the numbness to understand what he was trying to say but failed.

Voldemort's arms opened wide to embrace Draco, one of his deranged flock returning to the fold. Draco stirred uncomfortably in his hold and seemed noticeably relieved when his demented leader released him.

"Ah, Draco, so eager to follow and obey. So very much like your father—" Voldemort seemed to compliment, but flattery wasn't in his nature. "And so very useless. Self preservation, the only valuable quality a Malfoy will ever possess."

Raucous laughter burst out from the Death Eaters who joined in with their own jeers and taunts towards the Malfoy heir. Still, Draco stood rigidly not even challenging the tyrant's cruel remarks about his family and himself. Then I noticed the slight movement of his wrist as his wand shifted into a more negotiable attack position.

"Go to Hell," Draco threatened, his eyebrows darting up in challenge.

His wand stretched out in front of his body as Voldemort's face twisted into one of contempt and fury. The twin wand of Harry's cut through the air, an identical curse brewing and forming at the apex of the gnarled wood. Identical streaks of horrific emerald light sliced the space between them.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Granger, wake up." His voice purred low in my ear, eliciting a contented smile from me. The lingering paranoia from the dream fell away at the sound of his voice.

"Draco?" I asked groggily, my eyes reluctant to dispatch sleep so easily.

He suddenly turned threatening. "How dare you address me by my first name, Mudblood!"

Without provocation, he slapped me across my cheek, generating an acute throbbing to my newly injured face. Salty tears burned the edges of my eyes at his sudden betrayal. This wasn't the Draco I knew, and that realization made me far more hesitant to open my eyes. A brutal force clamped around my upper arm and hauled me upwards. I staggered uneasily on my feet, failing to gain my balance. I opened my eyes only a fraction, keeping them set on the polished marble floor beneath me.

"You have done well, Draco. I am surprised you succeeded in seducing this...Mudblood," Voldemort intimated, regarding me with pure condescencion. "It would seem Potter's friend was more susceptible to you than I anticipated."

My stomach rolled at the sudden recognition of what his words meant. I had betrayed everyone for a forgery. Draco didn't truly exist. The contemptuous Malfoy was the depressing truth.

Borrowing on my Gryffindor courage, I dared to move my gaze outwardly towards the master architect of my downfall. Alarm and anxiety accosted my senses as I saw Voldemort residing in a chair at the head of an expansive dark oak table. Various Death Eaters were seated on either side and regarded me with varying levels of disgust and lechery at my torn and ragged clothes. I found myself shrinking backwards into the once safe protection of Draco's arms. Understanding the root of my plan, he merely shoved me forward.

"Kneel before the Dark Lord, filth," Draco commanded.

I turned to face him locking my amber eyes with his heartless gray. "Draco," I pleaded, my bottom lip quivering in fear.

"Kneel!" He roared, withdrawing his wand and pressing it deep into my neck.

I hesitated to move, paralyzed with uncertainty, but my delay was a costly one.

His wand twitched backwards for a moment before the curse came spiraling out of his wand.

"Crucio!"

My nerves felt as if they had been set on fire screaming in endless agony as he held the curse with every passing second. The pain sent me falling to the floor forcing me to kneel to prevent further injury. The room filled with the riotous sound of snickering at the Mudblood forced to kowtow before them, only serving to prove their own self-righteous superiority.

Draco leaned in closer, fisting my hair tightly in his hand that caused shooting pain to blossom at the base of my skull. "This was all a game, and you fell for it all so easily. Why would I ever want a Mudblood know-it-all like you?"

His words had the effect of slow-acting poison. My body registered the foreignness but was averse to letting the truth sink in until it was too late to stop. As his venomous words finally reached my heart, I couldn't control the scream of anguish building in my lungs. How could I have trusted such a treacherous snake? I cried out again, playing the role of a once dangerous but now wounded animal.

"With Dumbledore and the Mudblood gone, Potter will be no match for me. For your fine accomplishment, I will grant you the pleasure of disposing of her," Voldemort ordered, a bitter taste of glee coloring his tone.

"Thank you, My Lord," Draco responded, sweeping into a low bow.

His grip on my hair swiftly disappeared as he realigned his body to stand before me. My eyes rose to meet his again, the familiar grey eyes no longer filled with love but anger and disgust. His wand rose in the air, trained directly on my heart.

"Avada—"

As suddenly as I had found myself trapped in that painful series of dreams, I awoke to the soft firelight of flames dancing in the fireplace across from the bed. My breath came out in unsteady pants, leaving me nearly gasping for air. The thin sheets clung to my clammy skin. My eyes darted around the Room of Requirement, taking in the familiar bed, the silver sofa in front of the fire, the small wooden door beside the floo, the floor to ceiling stone, and everything else the Room continued to create for us. I glanced down at the warm body lying beside me, his arm still wrapped protectively around my waist.

I let out a deep sigh I hadn't realized I had been holding. All of it was just a dream. This Draco was real, alive, and as far as I was concerned, not evil. Noticing his white blonde hair falling over his eyes, I gently brushed it out of his face. My fingers trailed along the sharp curve of his cheekbones, still amazed by his skin as smooth as marble. I smiled warmly at how peaceful he finally looked. The dark purple circles that had seemed to permanently stain the skin under his eyes from lack of sleep were nearly faded. His skin no longer had the sickly pallid color.

I couldn't have been more thankful for the Room of the Requirement. It created this haven for us faithfully each and every night we dared to visit. Our meetings had gotten more and more difficult lately. Harry's overwhelming obsession with proving Draco was a Death Eater had increased tenfold, resulting in him checking that bloody map nearly every minute his enemy wasn't in direct view. It left us resorting to nights Harry had Quidditch practice in a so far successful attempt at averting him from noticing the disappearance of my name from the map in synchronization with Draco's.

Breathing in deeply again, my nerves had finally started to settle down when something dark against the silver sheets caught my attention. The Dark Mark glowered up at me from the pale flesh of Draco's arm. Careful not to disturb him, I gently traced my finger across the evil tarnish. The skin was slightly puckered around the edges, and upon closer inspection, an angry red outlined the edges of the black skull and snake, an indication that the Mark had not been accepted willingly. That fact had me slightly reassured that my dream was merely that, a dream, but still the uneasiness that had settled on me lingered. Dropping Draco's arm promptly, I set to work extracting myself from our tangled pile of limbs. I climbed carefully out of bed, cautious to avoid waking Draco and moved to the Room's created bathroom.

I fled to the bathroom's refuge, locking the door behind me. I needed a moment to think and to comprehend all that I had seen. Silently thanking Rowena Ravenclaw for her clever creation, I stepped out of my pyjamas and into the magnificent shower the Room of Requirement provided. Knotted muscles began to relax as the hot water pounded against my tired body. The water soothed the physical pain but couldn't slow the onslaught of images and theories besieging my brain.

My dream had shown me two sides of Draco, and while I wanted to believe wholeheartedly in the courageous and brave man that would stand up to Voldemort, I couldn't ignore the possibility of the cold-hearted snake that he had once been. Not that long ago, he would not have hesitated to let the words "filthy Mudblood" slip from his lips, but I believed in the Draco that was lying beside me only minutes ago. Maybe Harry's stupid fixation was starting to cloud my judgment. It was merely a dream, your mind's presentation of ideas you can't completely rationalize while awake. I could admit that I was terrified Draco would betray me, but I knew that he had the courage to also stand up and fight against Voldemort.

Closing my eyes, I focused on a mantra streaming through my head with irritating repetition.

"I am Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of my age and a proud Gryffindor. I will not let anything frighten, scare or deter me. I will be courageous and fight until my very last breath."

I repeated the words calmly, letting their meaning settle over me. I would not cry any more tears of worry and concern. I had preparations to begin making. My parents required protection, safely removed from the reaches of the Wizarding World and its growing turmoil. I needed to begin researching and gathering notes on as many healing spells and potions I could find. Who knew what our hunt for Horcruxes would necessitate? As the fundamental plans began to form in my mind, I stepped out of the shower and reached for my wand to cast a Quick Drying charm on my body. Methodically, I changed into the fresh school uniform that now appeared on the bathroom's counter before beginning the battle with my hair.

Finally ready for the day, I stepped out of the bathroom expecting to find Draco impatiently waiting ready to chastise me for my hogging of the bathroom, but he continued to sleep soundly. Not quite willing to tell him about my dreams just yet, I quickly gathered my abandoned school things and left the Room of Requirement's haven. My resolve felt strengthened but still that sick sense of worry would not lighten.

"_Some of them want to use you.  
>Some of them want to get used by you.<br>Some of them want to abuse you.  
>Some of them want to be abused."<em>

**Draco's POV**

"Hermione!"

I called out, but only silence answered me. She was just here. I know it, but as I looked around the Room, I saw no signs of her belongings. Probably needed to rush to the library to finish an essay not due for another month, I thought jokingly. That would be typical Hermione, but a certain apprehension remained as to her unusual disappearance

Moving sluggishly, I slowly removed my legs from the twisted knot I had made of the bed sheets. Setting my feet on the cold stone ground, I hunched over and ran my hands through my hair, trying to shake the residual tiredness of sleep. Not feeling up to a shower, I reached for my wand and cast a quick Scourgify charm, an instantaneous sensation of refreshment falling upon me. I hastily changed into my uniform and grabbed my school bag. Thankful that I was later than usual, I didn't have to worry about the usual crush of students heading down to the Great Hall instead finding the corridor near empty of students. To leave the Room of Requirement typically required an almost ornate procedure, but for once, I was spared the hassle.

I continued on my path, half expecting to encounter Hermione on my way, but the journey continued to be a solitary one. As I neared the tumultuous chaos of the Great Hall, a slow moving pack of Gryffindor girls blocked my way. One of the girls looked eerily familiar, but I shrugged it off.

"Are you sure you're well enough to be back already?" A petite girl with raven black hair interrupted my thoughts and drew my attention back to them. She had posed her question to the dark haired brunette walking beside her. I had no reason to listen in, but Slytherin habits die hard. Any opportunity for information can never be overlooked.

My gaze fell on the brunette surveying her for some apparent signs of distress. I found myself frustrated to find nothing. What was the dark-haired bint on about? It would seem her fellow Gryffindor found her concern equally unnecessary.

"Leanne, I'm fine. I couldn't imagine staying in St. Mungo's any longer. Think of all the Quidditch practices I've missed yet alone all of my classes. I'm honestly ready to be back. Don't worry so much about me." The brunette laughed off the concern with ease, a bright smile forming on her face.

The smile immediately fell away as another thought crossed her mind.

"Merlin, I hope they didn't have McLaggen play for me. Oh, Harry will never forgive me if we lost the Cup because of that sod."

Leanne would have none of it, turning a reproachful stare at her friend. "Katie, you were cursed by a necklace and have been in St. Mungo's for ages, and all you're worried about is Quidditch? You have certainly gone round the bend."

Her name, her face. The reality dawned on me instantly. Katie Bell. My first failed attempt at killing Dumbledore. She couldn't be back now. My body froze in a paralytic state as my mind churned through all the possibilities.

What if she remembered anything about the day?

She wouldn't remember me, I argued logically. I had cast the Imperius curse on Rosmerta who in turn cast it on the Bell girl. She had never directly encountered me. There was no way my anonymity had been compromised.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I was being preposterous. A Malfoy may protect his own skin above anything else, but you certainly did not panic. Panic only led to you getting yourself killed. I returned to my path and noted that the girls were now farther ahead of me, leaving me safely out of sight. Climbing down the final flight of stairs, I crossed the Entrance Hall towards the Great Hall's wide open doors. The familiar din of morning breakfast swept away the remaining paranoia, serving to remind me that I was overreacting for nothing.

I made my way down the aisle between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw House tables, stealing a quick glance at Hermione. As usual her head was buried in yet another monstrously sized tome. Still her eyes met mine briefly, offering me a small smile in reward. As I neared my usual seat beside Blaise, I felt as if someone was watching me. I glanced quickly down the Slytherin table, but everyone was consumed with their own conversations and warm breakfast. As I looked towards the front near the staff table, I met the gaze of the Bell girl, her stare flat but tainted with terror. A chill of fear ran down my spine as St. Potter's disturbing green eyes collided with mine in unguarded malice.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

Turning on my heel, I headed back out of the Great Hall. My own sense of self-preservation sprang to life and silently prayed Potter wouldn't follow me. I ran up the stairs, taking steps two, three at a time. With a quick glance over my shoulder, I discovered to my dismay that he remained on my heels. Turning down the first corridor I could, I yanked at my tie feeling its hold too constricting.

My pace increased in an effort to duck into the Boys Bathroom before he reached the corridor.

Now was not the time to get into a fight with the Boy Who Wouldn't Die. With the Dark Lord's deadline quickly approaching, this was certainly not the right occasion to hash out old injustices, and I certainly did not want to place Hermione in a worse situation than she already was in.

Looking behind me once more, I was relieved to see the corridor was absent of meddlesome Gryffindor prats. I immediately opened the door and rushed forward to the row of sinks lining the far wall. My hands fumbled to turn on the taps as I shucked the school jumper I had been wearing off. Splashing my face with cold water, I attempted to regain control of my breathing, but the panicked boy in the mirror's reflection offered little help.

I couldn't hide from Potter forever and didn't like the idea of being a coward any better. I was more than capable of defeating the git. Mother saw to it that if I was forced to be a Death Eater I would certainly know how to defend myself. Between my training with Snape and my deranged but cunning Aunt Bella, it was a verity that I had the upper hand if we were to duel.

"Malfoy!"

Potter's voice resounded in the emptiness of the room, echoing off the stone and tile.

I glanced up into the mirror, meeting his incensed stare in the reflection. My lips instantly curled into an involuntary sneer. Fingers edged instinctively to my pocket and latched hold of my wand, feeling the familiar hawthorn against my palm. The spell danced on the tip of my tongue, waiting fervently for its release.

Sighing slightly, I whispered an apology to Hermione for what I was about to do, "Forgive me."

Quickly pivoting on my foot, I released my spell, "REDUCTO!"

"_Sweet dreams are made of this.  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>Traveled the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something."<em>

**Hermione's POV**

I watched in horror as Harry's gaze met Draco's. In that single meeting of their eyes, I saw Harry's mind collect that last shred of proof he needed that had been eluding him for the past few months. Knowing Harry's unflinching determination, there would be no stopping him now. I had to do something to prevent the unthinkable from happening. If those two fought, it was a certainty the outcome would not be good for either one. Draco could be a terror when provoked, and Harry had more than a burning hatred for the Slytherin.

Draco turned and fled from the Great Hall, and I fool-heartedly hoped that Harry would remain talking with Katie. I knew as the thought entered my mind the idea was entirely pathetic. Harry brusquely ended his conversation and began his pursuit of the Slytherin Prince he so deeply loathed. Draco's increased stature gave him some added speed, but it would be no match for Harry's growing rage.

"Malfoy's finally going to get what he has coming?" Ron's voice interrupted my panicking. Somehow he managed to talk around the gargantuan mound of food rolling around in his mouth. I turned violent eyes on him, conveying as much disgust in that stare as I could.

"How can you say that?" I scolded him. "Do you understand how much trouble Harry could get into for fighting with Malfoy?" I deliberately directed my concern towards Harry, but Ron seemed to be more perceptive this morning than his usual dim-witted self, his eyes darkening with doubt.

Ginny, whom I usually cherished as a sister, decided now, of all times, to defend her brother's opinion. "He's right you know. It's about time Harry and Malfoy had it out. Think of how often Malfoy has called you that horrible name. You can't honestly say that you don't wish he had to suffer some sort of pain."

I glared angrily at her, hatred churning in my veins. What did she know about anything? Sheltered little Weasley like the rest of her brothers. Trained to be just as bigoted as the Purebloods were that called her family blood traitors without hesitation. She wasn't different in the slightest, and I was sickened by the hypocrisy of it.

Slamming my books upon the table forcefully, I nearly upset my glass of pumpkin juice in the process. I stood up from the table tersely, regarding the two siblings with a sneer capable of making Draco proud.

"No one deserves to suffer," I responded, an air of finality ringing in my voice.

Ron and Ginny stared after me with looks of confusion as I tore off down the row of tables to the open doors of the Great Hall. Hopefully, I could find the two boys before it was too late. My heart beat so loudly I could hear it in my ears as I ran up the stairs.

Where could they be? I slowed to a halt allowing my hearing to search for any sounds in the empty hallways. Only silence met me for the longest time. Seconds, minutes, hours passed, then I heard it. The noise of a small explosion, no doubt from a spell colliding with stone wall.

Distinguishing the location of the clamor, I immediately turned to head down the hallway, but my route was irksomely blocked. A hand clamped down firmly on my shoulder, rooting me to the spot. I tried to forcefully remove it by the will of my movement forward, but my captor would not accept defeat so easily. Arms now wrapped securely around my waist.

"Let me go!" I growled, struggling against my human restraints.

"What's gotten into you, 'Mione?"

I recognized Ron's voice instantly and threw my shoulder against his chest even harder. My attempted escape only rewarded me with a groan.

"I have to stop them. Let me go, Ron," I demanded angrily.

"Why?" he challenged. "This isn't your fight."

Tears began to sting bitterly at the edges of my eyes and subdued my voice. "I can't let him get hurt. It will ruin everything." I hated myself for my emerging tears but soon realized that Ron's childish fear of females and emotions meant his hold had loosened substantially. If I timed this perfectly, I could easily wrestle myself free.

Ron laughed uneasily, clearly thrown off by my show of emotion. "You know Harry won't get hurt, and the Ferret will get what him and the rest of his lot deserve."

Rage raced through my veins in unrelenting waves, and in retaliation, I slammed my heel against the instep of his matching foot sending him staggering backward. The pain to his foot forced him to hop awkwardly on his uninjured foot.

"You don't know anything!" I spit out violently.

Ron stared at me incredulously. "You're still seeing him, aren't you?"

His blue eyes seemed to darken in hate. I had hoped he had forgotten what he had seen that night in the Astronomy Tower, but it seemed I had been wrong.

"It's none of your concern," I answered vaguely, turning to march down the corridor as another explosion of stone racked the castle walls.

"He's just using you. You'd have to be mental or just plain stupid to think a wanker like Malfoy would give a shite about you," he threw out at my retreating form. His acerbic words sliced right through my skin straight to my heart.

I spun quickly on my heel and stomped forcefully back to him. "How dare you say that!" I screeched, shoving him in the shoulder and causing him to step back to keep his balance. "How dare you think so little of me!"

This time I used both of my hands to push him backward with all my might. "Stupid? I'm the stupid one. The only person I know who is so stupid enough to believe that everything is so black and white is you." I vehemently placed all the emphasis on the word "you," watching the stunned and hurt look on his face turn to a mottled purple. Ron was fuming mad, but honestly, I didn't care how he felt one way or another.

"Just another Pureblood slag. So much for the brightest witch of our age," he huffed, not concerning himself in the least with how much the words stung.

As another jinx resonated through the halls, I lost what little patience that remained. For him to think I was some cheap tart was an unforgivable offence. Closing the distance between us, I felt a moment of serenity fall upon me as confidence in my desired course of action grew.

A widening smirk formed on his freckled face, thinking he had won. The opportunity presented itself so enchantingly it could not be refused. Drawing my arm back, I threw every last ounce of my weight into that punch. Exhilaration dominated the smile on my face as I watched Ron's hands move quickly up to his nose and attempt to staunch the flow of blood.

"Sometimes, Ronald, you're nothing but a worthless git," I taunted. Not willing to hear what he said in return, I turned and fled down the hall. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as I only hoped I wasn't too late.

"_Some of them want to use you.  
>Some of them want to get to used by you.<br>Some of them want to abuse you.  
>Some of them want to be abused."<em>

**Draco's POV**

My spell collided unsuccessfully into the stone wall causing debris to fall in a shower of ash. An exposed pipe hissed in aggravation as water rapidly sprayed out of it. My eyes quickly scanned the pile of wreckage for Potter, and no sooner had I located him than a jinx of his own came flying at my head.

I fell to the floor, narrowly avoiding it before it shattered the mirror I had been staring into only seconds ago. I scrambled quickly to my feet, unwilling to give Potter the upper hand. It had been so long since I had dueled him. At twelve years old, we had been equally matched in our skills, but now, a stalemate would not be possible. Both of us we're out for blood.

"Malfoy, give it up," Potter taunted. His voice sounded from behind the wall separating the stalls from the sinks. My eyes rushed to the mirror, searching for movement in the peripheral. Almost immediately I saw Potter rising from behind a pile of rubble where he had been crouched near the door.

I had to keep him on his toes until I secured the upper hand. "You know you can't beat me, Potter," I goaded. His reflection in the mirror revealed he had taken the bait as he moved forward. Clearly, he planned to jinx me from behind.

Hmph, and he called me a coward.

I seized my moment and sprang from behind the wall, firing off another Reducto wordlessly. It missed its mark by inches, and in retaliation, Potter shot off a Stunner that impacted a nearby sink. Water soon came spurting out of the busted sink drenching the floor and my back. The cold air of the bathroom stung my soaked back. I fought to keep my teeth from chattering as wave after wave of shivers assaulted my wet skin.

With short running start, I dropped to my knee and slid across the slick floor, rising into a crouch once I was behind the cover of the long row of stalls and toilets. "I see your aim hasn't improved. Some Chosen One," I scoffed. The now broken pipes had provided the perfect way to locate my enemy. Potter couldn't very well conceal his location when the water betrayed his every movement.

"You're a coward just like your father. Were you in here crying for your mother, Malfoy?" Potter jeered. My blood began to boil in a toxic combination of anger and rage. How dare he insult my family!

"At least I have a mother. Who's going to save you now?" I sneered, clenching my wand tightly in my hand.

"You're going to wish you never said that, Ferret!" Potter challenged, his footsteps thundered across the bathroom floor as he moved for cover behind the other end of the stalls. Peeking beneath the stall's wall, I fired off my next curse.

"Crucio!" I screamed, sprinting for the shelter behind the wall. My curse shattered the porcelain toilet and set off another geyser. I narrowly avoided what looked like a Leg Locker jinx as I reached safety.

This pathetic duel was going to end, and I would be the one to finish it. I could beg and plead for her forgiveness later, but right now all I wanted to see was Potter screaming in agony, on the floor where he belonged. No one insulted my family.

Not wasting time for him to recover, I charged along the wall and increased my speed as best as I could. I skidded to a halt as soon as I was exposed. Wordlessly, I released a Stupefy and watched as he fell to the floor to avoid it. I finally had the upper hand. My wand raised in preparation, I began the curse.

"CRUC—"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" he screamed from his prone position.

I was too exposed and had no time to react. It was a millisecond, shorter than a single blink of the eyes. That was all it took for that curse to hit me square in the chest. The impact sent me flying backwards to land in a puddle of water.

Excruciating pain radiated from my chest and face. My hands moved to my chest, feeling a warm sticky liquid covering me. My eyelids closed and presented an onerous task to open again. Air gurgled in my lungs with every increasingly shallow breath.

"No!" I heard Potter lament. "It wasn't supposed to—"

My eyes closed again, and this time I lost the fight to open them. This wasn't what should've happened. Potter should be lying on the floor writhing in pain, but both of us still very much alive. My thoughts turned to Hermione, and I didn't want to fathom what this would do to her. Her relationship with the Golden Trio was precarious right now, and they needed her if Potter stood any chance to defeat the Dark Lord. More importantly, I had never told her I loved her. Those were three words she deserved to hear.

The door to the bathroom suddenly slammed open. The familiar flap of robes made me believe I was delusional, but at the sound of my godfather's voice, I knew I wasn't crazy.

"Potter, what happened here?" Snape interrogated, more than his usual irritation apparent in his tone.

The blackness stabbing at my vision increased in intensity. I felt his presence as he dropped to his knees beside me.

"Vulnera sanentur…vulnera sanentur…vulnera sanentur," Snape repeated the words over and over again.

The darkness dissipated with the pain. An odd sensation of skin stretching closed electrified the nerves in my abdomen and face. Finally the weight lifted from my eyes, and I blinked them open slowly to meet his gaze. I had never seen my godfather's permanent look of annoyance and contempt falter, but he looked positively frightened. Somehow I managed to move myself into a sitting position. I surveyed the damage we had incurred to the bathroom, causing it to adequately resemble a war zone. Horrified, I realized that I was sitting in a water drenched puddle of my own blood. My hands scrambled to my chest, feeling the puckered skin where my wounds had resealed.

Looking once again at my godfather, I hoarsely voiced my request, "Herm—"

"I know," he responded quickly. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing first."

"_Sweet dreams are made of this.  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>Traveled the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something."<em>

**Hermione's POV**

"Ms. Granger?"

Snape's voice startled me from my panic induced haze. I had been wandering the second floor corridor for what seemed like hours in hopes of finding them, but I had had no such luck. The sounds of curses and jinxes exploding into stone had been so close, but still my aimless searching had proved fruitless.

Glancing quickly down both ends of the hallway to be sure we were alone, I voiced my concern, "Where is he?"

Snape's gaze darkened, reverting me back to my fearful eleven year old self. "I would imagine Potter is in your Common Room regaling the rest of Gryffindor with his cowardly heroics."

My heart fell in my chest. Draco had lost the fight, and from Snape's clear disapproval, the fight had not ended well. "You know that is not who I am concerned with," I retorted, frustrated with the time he was delaying.

"Your precious Potter sent him to the Hospital Wing," Snape snapped. "No different from his pompous, malicious father."

I had always valued Harry as one of my closest friends, but this was too far. You didn't openly attack people, and clearly Harry's obsession with Draco had finally gotten the better of him.

"Don't worry, Professor. I will be sure to remind Harry why he should be different from his father," I seethed, my eyes involuntarily narrowing in fury.

Snape didn't respond, save for the slight upward twinge at the corners of his mouth. It could almost have been called a smile. Without another word to the austere professor, I changed my course and began running through the corridors towards the Hospital Wing.

Thoughts raced through my head as I thought of all the possible jinxes and curses Harry could have used that would have put Draco in the hospital. As peeved as Snape was, it had to be serious. A minor injury would have only earned Harry Snape's annoyance. Full on rage complete with nostrils flaring could only mean a serious misuse of magic.

Finally the Hospital Wing came into view. I stopped outside the doors to catch my breath and listen for other people.

"Oh, Drakey, I'm so glad you're okay. They should have him kicked out of Hogwarts this very instant," Pansy whined.

I let out a groan. Of course, the Slytherin bint would be in there fawning over Draco like her favorite diamond necklace had been damaged. Merlin, she was an annoying witch. I did not want to stand around all night waiting until Madam Pomfrey kicked her out for the night. I had a certain Gryffindor friend who needed scolding.

Edging the door open slowly, I peeked around its oaken corner to survey who was in view. From the looks of it, Madam Pomfrey was tucked contentedly in her office enjoying a novel and a cup of tea. Draco was lying in a hospital bed halfway into the wing with Pansy perched beside him like an overwrought mother. It wasn't usually in my nature to do this, but frankly the girl irritated me.

Withdrawing my wand from my robes and pointing it at the dark-haired witch, I whispered my curse, "Imperio."

Abruptly, the witch stood to leave and announced suddenly, "I think I'll be leaving now." I watched in amusement as Draco regarded her retreating form in confusion. She reached the Hospital Wing doors and marched off, her vacant expression reminiscent of Luna's. As soon as she was out of sight, I darted in quickly using a Silencing charm to muffle the sound of my footsteps.

Draco looked up at me expectantly, his familiar smirk playing on his lips. "I would never guess The Hermione Granger capable of an Unforgivable Curse."

I surveyed him carefully, relieved to see that he appeared okay. The only physical damage I could observe was the thin white lines marring his usually smooth marble face. He moved to sit up uneasily and with some difficulty managed to force himself upright. He patted the empty space near his hip. Granting him a small smile, I took my place beside him.

"She was annoying me with her irritating drivel, and I didn't want to wait around all night to see you," I finally answered.

"And that called for an Imperius curse?" he asked, eyebrows rising in skepticism.

I defended my action, knowing it was a losing argument, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

He lifted his hand to gently caress my cheek, his pale grey eyes meeting mine. "I'm fine, love. Although no thanks to Potter."

"What happened?" I questioned. "I saw Harry chase after you and tried to follow, but Ron distracted me. Actually, he was being a horrible git, and I had to punch him. By the time, I dealt with Ron, I wasn't able to find you or Harry. I've been wandering around the halls all morning. I've missed all my classes. Oh Merlin! What will the professors think?" Typical me. I turned to rambling when my nerves got the better of me.

Two hands rested gently on my shoulders, attempting to calm me. "You're babbling. I'm just a little worse for wear," he commented, doing his best to quell my fears.

"I'd love to know where Potter learned that curse. It would be a nice one to have around to use on those bleeding Death Eaters," he thought aloud.

"What curse?" I questioned, a hint of anger showing through.

Draco stared ahead, trying to recall the words. "Sec…semp. Something with an S," he paused, searching for the word on the tip of his tongue.

"Sectumsempra!" he exclaimed, thankful to have reclaimed the eluding word. "It was a bloody Dark curse. I'd tell you what it did, but I don't want you bawling over me. My pyjamas are still soaked from Pansy's theatrics.

I pouted at him for thinking I would cry, but my expression soon turned vengeful as I realized where the curse came from.

"That damned Half-Blood Prince. Just once I wish he'd listen to me," I fumed, nearly bolting from the wing and back to the Common Room to kick his arse for his impudence.

I moved to stand up, but Draco's hand grasped mine tightly, successfully anchoring my attention on him. "Before you tear Potter limb for limb, I have something I should tell you."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"I…I, um, I…," he stumbled for words and uncommon occurrence for him.

"Draco, what did you need me to know?" I interrupted, trying to coax his declaration out.

"You should know I had been about to use the Cruciatus curse on him. I'm not as innocent as I'd like you to believe," he responded dejectedly.

He looked rather ashamed of his confession. I couldn't answer immediately. I wanted to be furious with him. Unforgivable curses were never an acceptable option, but I couldn't deny that it was in his nature. He may have changed opinions on being a Death Eater, but it didn't suddenly deactivate the training he had received. The dreams I had buried since this morning resurfaced, returning those feelings of doubt and apprehension.

I looked at him with remorseful eyes, knowing this was a conversation he would desperately try to avoid. "I can forgive you for acting like that, but there is something I need to ask you. Please don't lie to me either."

"I know there's no way for me to know for sure whether you're telling the truth, but I have to know. Is all of this some ploy for Voldemort?" I looked at him hesitantly, hoping for only one answer.

Draco's eyes darkened in fury. "No!"

"What more do I have to bloody do to prove to you that I'm not some obedient Death Eater?" Draco threatened, withdrawing his hand roughly from my grasp.

I groaned in defeat, knowing fully that this would happen. "Draco, I'm sorry. It's just this dream—"

"What dream?" he asked inquisitively.

Reclaiming his hand once more, I took to drawing circles on his hand with my thumb. "I dreamt about you. At first you fought against Voldemort, but then it all shifted. You became this horrible monstrous Death Eater. You said…you said making me fall for you was all some master plan of Voldemort's." I choked on the words, struggling to set them free.

Draco reached up with his free hand, tracing and caressing the curve of my face. I leaned into his touch, my eyelids closing slightly. "Hermione, this isn't some game. I promise you I won't betray you. I would do anything to protect you. You believe that, don't you?

His grey eyes pleaded with me to trust him, and deep in my heart, I wanted to accept what he said as truth. It was time for me to take the final leap of faith.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I do believe you, and my dreams shouldn't make you worry that I doubt you. You have enough to be concerned about without me adding to it. You need to focus on your task while I put my Gryffindors back into line," I chided, trying to alleviate the growing tension I had caused.

Visibly relieved, he turned to pouting when he realized the implications of my last comment. "I guess you won't be staying the night."

His free hand snaked to the back of my head. I leaned into him closer, our face mere inches apart. "I'll be back tomorrow. I have to avenge your honor," I teased.

My comment earned me one more of his tantalizing smirks. "That seems a little backwards. I should be avenging your honor."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

"Yeah," he said.

My protest was effectively silenced with a kiss. He dragged me closer, my lips melding to his. I forgot all about where we were, giving into the sublime feeling of being wrapped in his arms. Draco pulled me further onto the bed until I was nearly on top of him, straddling his hips. I felt his hand sliding down my spine, coming to a rest at the small of my back. Unwilling to break contact, I tried to readjust myself to give me better leverage, but instead it only elicited a groan of pain from him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling back and looking at him in concern.

"Just my wounds, love," he responded sadly.

Brushing open the black silk fabric of his pyjama top, my fingers slid over the fresh scarred lines of his pale marble chest. Harry needed to be severely punished for using such a terrible curse.

"I have a Gryffindor to set straight," I angrily announced, straightening up from the bed.

"Try to leave him in one piece," Draco joked. I smiled wryly before turning to leave.

"_Some of them want to use you.  
>Some of them want to get to used by you.<br>Some of them want to abuse you.  
>Some of them want to be abused."<em>

**Hermione's POV**

"Will you finally listen to me about the Half Blood Prince?" I demanded as I stepped through the portrait hole.

My usual trio of friends stared at me in shock. As angry as I felt, I could only imagine my hair had certainly expanded in size and was probably only seconds away from shooting off sparks. I regarded the two Weasley siblings sitting on the sofa before the fireplace. Ron shot me a vengeful glare that only made me smile smugly when I noticed his swollen nose. Ginny refused to meet my stare, no doubt reveling in the increased attention my absence granted her. Harry's confident ease as he sat in the plush red chair made my blood boil.

"It wasn't the Prince's fault. He probably just copied down the spell to look up later," Harry foolishly defended.

I marched forward, bristling in anger at the stupidity of my friend. "Are you really that daft, Harry?"

"Stop harping about the book, Hermione!" Harry declared, shooting up from the chair.

"Fine, I'll harp on you. How could you willingly use a spell you knew nothing about? In what way did that seem like a wise choice?" I criticized, moving closer to poke my friend in the chest to emphasize my point.

Harry brushed aside the assaulting finger and attempted to stare me down, but I wasn't about to give in so easily. "Are you proud of what you've done, Harry?"

"Of course, I won't defend what I did, but you can't blame the Prince for it," he challenged defiantly.

I stared at him in shock. He couldn't seriously still be defending this Prince character. "How can you trust him after all this?"

"Do you still have the book?" I questioned.

"No, I hid it in the Room of Requirement—"

I nearly breathed a sigh of relief until Harry finished what he had to say.

"—but I'm going back to get it."

"You can't be serious?" I said, my wrath quickly bubbling up.

Harry answered back vehemently, "I wouldn't have been able to win Felix or save Ron without that book."

I responded to his feeble argument nastily, "You didn't earn any of what that book gave you—"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Ginny interrupted. "You sound as if you would have rather seen Harry get cursed instead."

I turned the full brunt of my stare at the youngest Weasley. Once, she had been a close friend, but right now I wanted to curse her to oblivion.

"Of course not, but how can you dare to defend Harry's actions?" I seethed, a growl lingering in the back of my throat.

Showing a moment of stupidity, Ginny said the one thing she never should have said, "Malfoy deserved it."

I didn't even blink in the second it took me to withdraw my wand and fire off the spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted.

The spell shot out from the tip of my wand and hit the red-headed witch with practiced accuracy. Her body froze immediately turning ramrod straight before falling against the sofa beside her brother.

"And for the record, no one deserves to die regardless of how much of a prat they are," I retorted.

Both boys stared at me incredulously after what I had just done. Ron, knowing the real reason behind the sudden aggression was the first to cast a spell in retaliation.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted.

Without hesitation, I wordlessly threw up a Protego shield blocking his Stunner. I watched with mild amusement as the Gryffindor Common Room cleared of students, fearful to be caught in the crossfire of an epic Golden Trio row.

Harry tried to piggyback off Ron's failed spell, praying I was sufficiently distracted.

"Expelliarmus!"

My Protego shield never faltered as the spell rebounded backwards at Ron who had to drop to the floor to avoid it.

"Stupefy!" I countered, releasing the jinx that found its mark with deadly precision, leaving both Weasleys successfully incapacitated.

Harry attempted to catch me unaware resorting to non-verbal magic, but while he may be an accomplished duelist, I wasn't the brightest witch of my age for nothing as I easily blocked each and every one of his Stunners and the occasional Expelliarmus. It was clear to see he was becoming frustrated at the potential stalemate.

Deciding I had had enough, I ended the battle. "Expelliarmus!"

Harry had been on the offensive for too long, and he faltered for a second to throw up his own Protego shield. His phoenix feather wand soared through the air, landing in my outstretched hand.

"I am disappointed in all of you," I lectured. "But mostly you, Harry. I thought you were above something as trivial as retaliation."

"Malfoy is a Death Eater," Harry argued vehemently.

"And it is your responsibility to deal with him?" I posed, my hands sliding to my hips. "Do you honestly think you're more capable than Dumbledore at handling this?"

Harry's eyes turned down, a failed attempt at avoiding my searing gaze. He threw out a weak-minded argument to gain some ground, "He trusts Snape, and Snape would never sell out Malfoy."

"Dumbledore is not some foolish old man, and I know you can't honestly believe that," I said, gauging him for signs of weakness.

Still he continued to divert attention from him. "No, I don't think that of him, but he likes to see the best in people, and Malfoy is rotten to the core. He had every intention of using an Unforgivable Curse on me—"

"Oh drop the holier-than-thou attitude. I'm not buying it. I saw you chase after him in the Great Hall. If you antagonize a snake, you shouldn't be surprised to be bitten," I scolded, a sharp edge slipping into my voice.

"But—" Harry interrupted.

"Enough, Harry. I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. You can have your wand back in the morning. Until then why don't you think about the horrible human being you've become since you inherited that bloody book? It's been quite a long day, and I've had more than enough of the three of you," I ordered, turning for the stairs that would carry me to the Girls' Dormitory and my awaiting bed.

I heard Harry mutter an "I'm sorry" before returning to his seat. Once I was out of earshot, I let out a loud sigh I had been holding. It had been a day from Hell, and all I could hope for was a nice dreamless sleep. I was so sick of dreaming.

**A/N: I really hoped you liked this chapter. It has been possibly the biggest headache, especially with song choice. I really struggled with that part, so I have a huge favor to ask of all of you. If you're kind enough to review or would rather message me instead, send me your favorite Dramione songs. Lack of good song choice caused writer's block, so help me update faster by feeding me with reviews and music. This very tired and exhausted writer greatly appreciates you reading and reviewing.**

**Til next time,**

**Hecate's apprentice**


End file.
